It was always you
by Plumardise
Summary: Remake du 05x04 Castiel!2014 Dean!2014 & Castiel!2009 [Fic Destiel]
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

**Aujourd'hui je me donne la lourde tâche de commencer une fiction à plusieurs chapitres !**

**Pour commencer.**

**Cette fiction sera une fiction _Destiel _mais je ne garantie pas le lemon. =**

**_Je n'ai pas encore terminée_ l'écriture de cette fiction que j'ai commencée il y quelques semaines, il était tard, j'ai été prise d'inspiration et ai pondu 4 chapitres en quelques heures, je les ai corrigés, complétés, évidemment, mais l'idée reste celle d'une ado insomniaque aux tendances douteuses, soyez indulgents !**

**La fiction feras une dizaine de chapitres et j'ai déjà 7 chapitres en réserves, ne craignez rien **

**De plus, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fiction, si un jour je suis en retard sur la publication, ne fuyez pas tout de suite ! J'aurai juste eu un empêchement, je le promet. =**

**Je publierai donc environ une fois par semaine, de préférence le week-end, soit le samedi, soit le dimanche, tout dépendra de mes occupations familiales.**

**Chaque chapitres fera plus ou moins mille mots, ce qui est assez court, il y en aura d'encore plus courts, désolée !**

**Concernant la fic en elle même**

**J'ai revue l'épisode 04x05 (_the end_) il n'y a pas longtemps et ai lue une de fiction dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom, qui mettait en scène cet épisode d'une si jolie manière, que j'ai eu l'envie de moi aussi, ré-écrire ce superbe épisode à ma sauce.**

**Donc dans cette fiction, nous aurons évidemment le changement de ligne de temps, mais cette fois-ci, vu par _Castiel _! Le point de vu de Dean est assez bourru, il passe son temps à se fâcher contre lui-même, et même si tout est mit en scène pour lui faire comprendre qu'il faut qu'il renonce à son idée de s'écarter de Sam, je l'ai trouvé vraiment trop buté.**

**Vous trouverez dans ma fic certaines similitudes avec l'épisode, comme l'appelle entre Castiel et Dean au tout début, comme le camp _Chitaqua_, les personnages etc**

**En revanche, la non-présence de _Dean!2009 _aura des répercutions, c'est évidemment ce qu'il faudra noter, (j'ai un peu l'air d'une sale prof de français là non ?)**

**Le comportement de chaque personnage sera donc différent, mais l'action en elle même restera la même.**

**Donc bref, comme notre cher Ange est censé avoir passé la nuit à bien vouloir attendre que nôtre chasseur buté préféré ai eu ses 4h de sommeil méritées (sur une autoroute paumée, cette scène a déchiré mon cœur :'( .. ) &amp; que je trouve cela injuste, j'ai décidé de le faire voyager un peu. Nous aurons donc les personnages de _Dean!2014, Cas!2014 et Cas!2009 _**

**Je ne vous en dit pas plus, il n'y a pas pas vraiment de spoil, et puis, peux-t on réellement parler de spoil lorsque l'on sait que l'épisode est sorti il a à peu près cinq ans ?**

**Si oui, navré s'il y en a que je n'ai pas remarqué.. !**

**Je me suis relue mainte et mainte fois, mais il y aura toujours quelques petites fautes, désolée d'avance !**

**Merci, mille merci de lire et de reviewer, c'est réellement un plaisir pour moi d'être lue par d'aussi gentilles personne *cœur***

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

**_« Les circonstances que nous rencontrons n'ont pas autant d'importance que l'attitude que nous prenons pour y faire face. Cette attitude fera la différence entre le succès et l'échec. » – Norman Peale_**

En un bruissement d'ailes je me trouve sur une auto-route déserte au beau milieu de l'Oklahoma.

Il fait nuit et le ciel était dégagé. Je m'attarde sur celui-ci quelques instants,pensant à mes frères là-haut et en me demandant ce que font les soldats de ma garnison, si Raphaël l'a dissoute ou non. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été jeter un œil au Paradis,trop anxieux quant aux ordres que l'ont me donnerai concernant les Winchesters. Je détourne le regard et parcours des yeux les alentours.

La nuit est silencieuse et une forêt de sapin borde la longue route qui s'étend sur plusieurs kilomètres, quelques lampadaires sur le trottoir illuminent celui-ci faiblement.

Je suis sous l'un deux et vois mon ombre projetée non loin.

Je me redresse légèrement et me saisi de mon cellulaire qui se trouve dans la poche droite de mon trench-coat. Je plisse les yeux, imperceptiblement et me remémore ce que Dean m'a enseigné quelques semaines plus tôt.

_« Non, Cas, il faut que tu appuie sur.. Mais,qu'est ce que t'as fait encore.. Non, là, oui, là ou il a un téléphone vert ! Oui ! Tu cherche Dean.. Non, écrit, Dea.. Non,ça s'écrit pas comme.. D-E-A quoi? Ah, mauvaise manip'.. Oui bah désolé hein! Oh, allez arrête de bouder Cas'! Bon, on reprend, donc, tu tapes, oui voilà et tu appuie sur 'appeler'! Oui, je sais que mon portable sonne Cas c'est parce que tu viens de m'appeler.. »_

Je souris doucement tout en tapant le prénom de mon protégé dans la barre de recherche des contacts et appuie sur le fameux bouton d'appel.

Je dois attendre la deuxième sonnerie pour entendre le bruit de sa respiration.

« Hello Dean. »

Nous échangeons ce que les humains appellent «quelques banalités » puis venons aux faits.

« - Attends, j'veux être sur d'avoir pigé, on bien parle du Colt,_le_ Colt ?

\- Oui c'est bien ça – J'acquiesce

\- Mais, ça n'a absolument aucun sens, pourquoi les démons voudraient garder un flingue qui peut les el.. »

Un camion passe et m'empêche de comprendre la suite de la phrase de mon ami.

Combien de chances avais-je qu'un camion passe sur cette route déserte au moment de mon appel ? Je réprime un soupir et me contente de passer deux doigts sur mes oreilles en une tentative de me focaliser sur le seul son de l'appareil.

« - Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu dis ? J'ai pas très bien- J'ai pas saisi ce que tu as dit.. »

Le rire de mon protégé retenti, je souris faiblement.

« - Tu sais ce qui me fait marrer ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre quand il m'interrompt.

\- Parler à un messager du Seigneur au téléphone, c'est un peu comme voir un Hell's Angel en mobylette. »

Je ne saisi pas la référence mais devine le sourire de Dean à travers ses mots et commence à ouvrir la bouche pour le lui signifier, quand une voix féminine se met à me parler.

« Désolé, les cinq minutes de communications sont bientôt achevées, veuillez insérer une carte de crédit pour recharger votre mobile et pouvoir appeler ce numéro. »

Quelle est donc cette manie humaine de couper la parole aux gens ?

Je referme ma bouche avec dépits puis entreprend de répondre à Dean, qui m'annonce qu'il a décidé de se reposer ce soir et que je devrais donc le rejoindre le lendemain, après avoir parlé de quatre heures de sommeil, mais je n'ai pas saisi cette partie de la conversation.

« Oui, je vais..

Une intonation sonore retenti et me fait comprendre que mon interlocuteur a raccroché.

\- Je vais rester ici. »

Je range piteusement mon cellulaire dans la même poche dont je l'ai tiré et entreprend de me redresser.

Mon esprit se perd dans mes pensées, je pense à ma garnison, à Anna, à Uriel et à tout ceux qui ont sûrement été affectés à un autre poste suite à mon départ lors de mon assignement à la mission Winchester.

Je pense à Dean,que j'ai su tirer des enfers il y a de ça une année, à la manière dont celui-ci à su reprendre pied, je pense au courage dont il a fait preuve ces derniers mois et au lien qui nous unis.

Ce lien est fort et il m'intrigue.

J'ai aisément saisi le fait que la reconstitution de son âme a joué sur notre relation protecteur-protégé, mais je vois en nôtre amitié, un lien basé sur la confiance,l'amitié et la compassion.

Lien qui n'était pas présent lorsque que je l'ai sauvé de la perdition.

Je souris en pensant aux moments passés ensembles,aux rires de Dean, à ses blagues, ses humeurs, ses mauvais jeux de mots et son caractère explosif alors que quelque-chose me sert agréablement le ventre.

Je fronce les sourcils tout en sondant ma grâce à la recherche d'une anomalie dans le corps de mon réceptacle, tandis que celle-ci détecte une présence Angélique.

Je me retourne rapidement et met en position de combat lorsque je reconnais Zacariah muni d'une lame Angélique, puis dégaine la mienne pour la saisir fermement entre mes longs doigts qui se referme avidement sur celle-ci au contact du fer emplit de ma grâce frémissante.

« Castiel. »

La voix de l'Ange résonne lorsqu'il prononce mon nom avec mépris.

« Zacariah. »

Le nommé cligne des yeux et souris largement, s'approchant lentement,tout en levant les mains en signe de paix.

Son sourire me glace le sang,bien que cela soit techniquement impossible, mais je ne bronche pas, ressérant ma prise sur ma lame.

« Castiel, Castiel, Castiel..

Il soupire, son air fatigué sonne faux et ne trompe personne tandis qu'il ouvre la bouche en une grimace.

\- Je suis là pour te parler de ton petit-ami _Winchester._

Mon petit ami ? Je fronce les sourcils. Dean est un humain de taille moyenne, il dépasse le corps de Jimmy Novak de quelques centimètres et celui du réceptacle de Zacariah de plus, pourquoi le nomme-t-il ainsi ?

\- Oh, s'il te plaît, ne prend pas cet air outré, nous savons bien toi et moi que Dean et toi fricotez ensemble hein ? Passons, vos histoires conjugales ne m'intéressent pas.

Mes sourcils sont toujours froncés, je ne comprends pas les allusions de mon vis-à-vis alors qu'une autre partie de mon esprits, la partie protectrice de Dean me pousse à me demander si celui-ci va bien et ou Zacariah veut en venir.

\- Vois-tu, lorsque nous t'avons demandé d'aller récupéré l'âme de Dean Winchester en enfer, nous avions les idées claires et une idée fixe quant au dessein de cet humain et celui de son frère.

Le visage de Zacariah était impassible, mais sa grâce frémissait d'impatience alors qu'il s'approchait à petit pas de moi.

\- Tout était prévu Castiel, c'était écrit. «_L'homme vertueux sera tiré de l'Enfer par un Ange de troisième rang après avoir brisé le premier sceau et sera en mesure d'accueillir l'être divin en son être afin d'écraser le mal et de laisser régner la paix au bas monde _»

Je reste impassible tandis que mon esprit prend, pour la première fois,connaissance de cette prophétie. L'homme en face de moi se stoppe et me dévisage avec un air méprisant.

\- Oh, Castiel, ne me dit pas que tu ne savais pas _ça !_

Ma mâchoire se crispe alors que mon esprit tourne à toute allure. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas au courant de cette prophétie ? Peut être était-elle insignifiante ? Peut être étaient-ce les ordres ?

\- Bref, là n'est pas le sujet. Tu avais une mission Castiel, tu _devais _convaincre ton singe à poil de dire oui à Michael et voilà que celui-ci se sépare de son idiot de frère pour éviter que ça n'arrive ! Tu as échoué Castiel, encore ! Heureusement que le conseil est là pour réparer tes erreurs ! Ça n'arrivera plus Castiel. Après ce que je vais te faire, ça n'arrivera plus.

J'écarquille les yeux alors que je sens une infime partie de la grâce de Zacariah générer une source d'énergie qui me propulse et me renverse au sol.

Une douleur lancinante se fait sentir au milieu de mon torse et dans mes avants bras,mes yeux se ferme sous le poids qui semble peser sur ma tête et je perds connaissance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon,je sais,j'étais censée publier plus tard,mais j'ai rien à faire de ma vie alors SURPRISE ! Chapitre numéro deux en perspective ! **

**Apparition d'un personnage majeur ! **

**Rien de spécial à ajouter,désolée pour les fautes,je suis un peu malade et déprimée,j'ai pas eu la force de tout re-lire et corriger .. En tout cas bonne lecture !**

**_barjy02_**** : Merci pour ta review et contente que ça te plaise ! Espérons que Castiel comprenne les enjeu ! ;) **

_**yakusokuyumi**_** : Contente de ne pas être la seule à ne pas blairer cet Ange &amp; avie que ma fic te plaise ! :)**

_**noémiefrancia**_** : Merci merci !**

_**Slt**_** Merci pour cette review des plus constructives poulette ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_**« Trop de gens traversent la vie en attendant que les choses arrivent au lieu de faire en sorte qu'elles se produisent » – Sasha Azevedo**_

J'ouvre les yeux,lentement,et constate qu'il fait nuit. Je me relève et une douleur déchirante me traverse de part en part. Je ferme les yeux et une nausée s'empare de moi alors que je me recroqueville sur moi même.

Pourquoi ma grâce ne me soigne-t-elle pas ?

Je rouvre les yeux,brusquement. _Ma grâce !_ Je ne la sens plus !

Une vague de panique m'envahit.

Mon cœur fait mal,il pulse douloureusement dans ma poitrine,je sens le sang circuler dans mes veines, et mes cellules se diviser et mourir,je sens mes poumons avaler l'air, je sens mes neurones se connecter, mes muscles se contracter, je sens ma salive qui me brûle et mes poils qui se hérissent,et un liquide salé sortir de mes yeux.

Je sens mon ventre se tordre,mon cœur accélérer ses battements alors que ma bouche se mue sous la douleur en une grimace qui ravage mes traits.

_J'ai peur, j'ai mal. _

_Je ressens._

Cette constatation m'amène aux limites de mon corps et je vomis,je ferme les yeux sous ma gorge ou un feu ardent semble se répandre alors que le néant m'aspire et m'enlace doucement.

Un goût abominable reste dans ma bouche lorsque j'essuie d'un geste rageur ce qu'il reste de ma nausée autour de mes lèvres entres ouvertes. Je me relève difficilement en m'aidant d'un grillage en fer qui se trouve non loin de moi, les yeux toujours fermés.

Le fer appuyé dans la paume de ma main ensanglantée me fait mal et je ne sens plus une de mes cheville.

Lorsque je me redresse complètement,il me faut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour chasser les larmes de rages qui coulent,et m'apercevoir que je suis dans un terrain vague,ou s'allignent des dizaines de voitures,de carcasses de voitures,plutôt.

Après un coup d'œil général,je décide d'essayer de marcher,essayer,car à peine le pied droit avancé devant l'autre,je m'écroule au sol dans un cri de rage qui résonne dans tout le champs et,j'espère,alarmera le voisinage pour que l'on puisse venir m'aider.

Dans une cause désespérée,je me met à ramper maladroitement jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne une des voiture et arrive à m'asseoir après avoir tenté à cinq reprise d'ouvrir la portière à moitié brisée de la voiture en piteux état. Je fais abstraction de ma douleur pour me concentrer sur la situation alors que je sens un liquide chaud couler de mon nez et de mon avant bras droit. À peine ai-je fermé les yeux pour chasser la nouvelle nausée qui me prends,que j'entends rapidement quelqu'un derrière moi et n'ai que le temps de sentir une horrible douleur au niveau de mon crâne avant de reperdre connaissance, dans un gémissement de frustration.

* * *

« _Journée de merde !_ »

J'avance lentement dans la pièce et jette le sac rageusement sur la table,dans un mouvement de colère avant de donner un coup de pied dans le meuble le plus proche de moi en l'insultant violemment.

Je reste quelques secondes au milieu de la pièce, les doigts pincés sur l'arrête de mon nez et essaye d'éclaircir mes idées et de faire quelque-chose de constructif.

Après d'interminables secondes silencieuses, je décide qu'une bière pourrait être bénéfique à mon état de rage avancé.

Je m'approche du frigo et ai un ricanement ironique en constatant que celui-ci est vide.

C'est dans une colère grandissante que je sors,claquant la porte avec force alors que je bouscule Chuck -qu'il aille se faire foutre- et continue ma route vers la réserve,soupirant,reconnaissant les pas lourds et précipités de l'ex-prophète derrière moi.

« - Dean ! Dean ! Attends moi !

J'accélère le pas,pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit.

« - DEAN ! Ralenti !

Je me retourne brutalement et fait face à ce con qui m'empêche de rejoindre ma dulcinée.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Chuck! Parce que si t'as une_ putain de bière fraîche_ et une bouche à en damner le plus gros des pd,je t'écoute,sinon,t'attends ton tour,on a une réunion demain non ? Alors tu ferme ta gueule,tu vas te faire une jolie fille et choper une ou deux MST et tu me lâche la grappe ok ? »

Je clos la discussion en me retournant violemment et en accélérant le pas pour arriver plus vite,un dictionnaire d'insultes au bord des lèvres.

Une fois devant la réserve,je défonce à moitié la porte et me retrouve nez à nez avec Risa,que j'esquive rapidement avant de me précipiter dans les rayons boissons et cours à moitié vers les bières. Je soupire de soulagement,à la limite de l'orgasme,lorsque j'en saisi trois,en débouche une avec les dents et en englouti la moitié en quelques gorgées.

« - Mais Dean, qu'est-ce que..

Oh pitié,qu'elle ferme sa gueule celle-là.

\- Hé Risa ? Ta gueule,je bois là. » je la coupe sèchement avant de me diriger vers la sortie,le pas plus léger. C'est fous à quel point l'alcool a un effet bénéfique sur mon humeur. Je regarde le ciel,sentant mes muscles se détendre alors que le liquide coule dans ma gorge et que les bulles picorent ma bouche,laissant une Risa bras relevé en un geste avorté pour me rattraper.

J'essaie de ne pas penser aux croats qui on bouffé Bradley quelques heures plus tôt.

J'essaie de ne pas penser aux nombre de fils de putes qui se sont jetés sur lui et l'on déchiquetés et ferme les yeux tout en essayant de penser à des choses plus joyeuses.

J'étouffe un rire malheureux. _Plus joyeuses_

Comme la mort de Bobby,comme la destruction du monde ? Comme ces radios qui hurlaient de se cacher,de s'enfermer chez soi,tandis que des villes se faisaient littéralement bouffer de part et d'autres dans le monde entier ? Comme les bombes nucléaires,lancée à tout va pour tuer ces saletés ? Comme le retour de Lucifer,comme ..

Je rouvre les yeux et m'aperçois que mes pieds m'ont automatiquement amenés jusqu'au cimetière de caisses,là ou on entreposes ces déchets ambulant qu'on ne garde que pour récupérer quelques batteries et quelques câbles par là,le cuivre pour en faire on ne sait pas trop quoi et des bouts de capots pour construire des étagères ou tout ce qui pourrai faire une table dans un salon ou gisent des cadavres de bouteilles d'alcools et des armes posées sur à peu près toutes les surfaces planes.

Je soupire bruyamment et cherche mon bébé des yeux.

Bébé,signifie aujourd'hui,vieille carcasse défoncé de toute part ou s'asseoir sur le capot cabossé - enfin ce qu'il en reste- est presque impossible sans se fracturer le cul.

Je lâche un second soupire de lassitude en apercevant celle-ci,toujours à la même place,chose pas si étonnante en soi.

Avec nonchalance et toujours mes bières à la main,je m'avance quand j'entends un cri surhumain déchirer le silence de la nuit.

_Ce cri._

Je le connais,je l'ai entendu,je l'ai vécu.

« Castiel..? » Je chuchote,soudain prit de panique.

Qu'est ce que ce con de junkie foutrait en dehors de son bordel qui lui sert de refuge ?

Je cours à travers les voitures,slalomant avec rapidité,cherchant l'ange des yeux.

J'accélère le mouvement et me précipite,me cognant contre des portières défoncées lorsque j'entends quelques gémissements de douleur provenant de ma droite.

Il est là,recroquevillé sur le siège d'une golf,qui fut bleue,autrefois.

Je l'inspecte.

Mon cœur a une embardée quelque-peu violente.

Non,ce n'est pas Cas. Cas ne porte pas son trench-coat,Castiel ne se rase pas,le junkie n'a pas l'air clean et ne sent pas le miel et le sang frais.

La colère s'empare de moi,je dégaine mon arme sans que Cast.. La créature ne réagisse,ayant sûrement trop perdu de sang,vu la ligne rouge s'étendant sur le sol,signe qu'il avait rampé,et la pointe en direction du blessé.

Et appuie.

Mon cerveau 'appuie fort,lui transperce le crâne et le vide de son sang

Mais mon cœur m'insulte et me jette au visage cette simple évidence.

_C'est Cas._

Je ne peux pas appuyer.. Je ne peux pas, je ne _veux _pas.

Alors qu'un sentiment proche de la haine envers mon comportement puéril coule en moi et me brûle les veines,je baisse les bras,doucement m'approche, saisi le revolver par son manche et assène un coup maladroit sur le crâne de la créature,qui pousse une sorte de soupire de frustration avant de s'écrouler lamentablement sur le volant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Avec beaucoup de retard (problèmes familiaux) voici le 3ème chapitre !**

**Désolée pour les fautes et n'hésitez pas pour les reviews ! Merci mille fois de me lire,c'est génial,je vous aime !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : ****_ « La haine qui lui montait à la tête comme un alcool était belle et le fascinait » - Kundera Milan - La vie est ailleurs _**

J'ouvre les yeux,lentement.

Une lumière me brûle les yeux et je les refermes presque immédiatement.

Le temps que je m'habitue à la luminosité, je fais état de mon corps. Je ne suis toujours pas guéri,et aucune présence de ma grâce.

Je sens du liquide que j'identifie comme du sang,couler doucement de mon nez élancé et une horrible douleur à l'arrière du crâne. Je ne sens toujours pas ma cheville mais ne ressens qu'une vague douleur à l'avant bras,contrairement à tout à l'heure,ou celui-ci me faisait souffrir le martyr.

Je m'autorise à ouvrir les yeux,et cette fois je peux apercevoir ou je suis.

Lentement,une pièce se dessine,meublée d'une table ou sont posés quelques verres et une bouteille que j'identifie comme être de l'alcool,quelques feuilles posées ici et là ainsi qu'une veste rouge foncée.

À ma droite se trouve une commode ou je vois mon trench-coat posé négligemment à côté d'un récipient qui contient des trousseaux de clés et quelques objets que je ne peux identifier à cette distance.

Je remarque alors seulement que je ne suis habillé que de ma chemise,mon pantalon de mes chaussures et chaussettes, et que je suis menotté à une barrière de fer qui sert apparemment de pilier,les mains rejointes derrières mon dos.

Je baisse la tête de dépits,alors qu'une nausée me prend.

Au moment ou l'envie de m'étouffer dans mon propre vomis me prend elle aussi,j'entends la portière d'une voiture claquer et des pas se rapprocher,des pas lourds et précipités.

Je me recule un peu plus dans un réflexe que je ne savait pas posséder et détourne le regard de la porte pour le poser sur le sol,ferme les yeux et tente de calmer ma respiration qui s'était accélérée sans que je ne la contrôle.

La porte s'ouvre,dans un grincement,puis se referme,plus doucement,alors que des pas claquent le sol. J'entends le bruit d'un objet violemment posé sur la table et le bruits de clés tinter pour être enfouis quelque part. Le bruit caractéristique d'un bouteille qu'on ouvre et d'un liquide qu'on verse se fait entendre,suivi d'un soupire bruyant.

« - Fait pas semblant,tu flippe tellement que tu frôle la crise cardiaque,ton torse bouge plus vite qu'un môme à McDo. Ai la décence de me regarder au moins,fils de pute. »

J'ouvre les yeux,de surprise,alors que mon esprit me criait de les laisser fermer.

Foutus réflexes.

_Dean_

C'est Dean !

Alors que je le dévisage,la tête sur le côté et les sourcils froncés,je sens une vague de douleur traverser le visage de mon protégé.

Il semble.. Fatigué,plus vieux,las,il porte une veste bleue et un jean délavé taché de sang,il a plusieurs armes rangée dans celui-ci et un poignards sortant de sa botte.

« - Dean,qu'est ce qu'il se..

\- C'est plutôt à toi de me l'dire angelot,c'est toi qui sort de nulle part,se vidant de son sang et ayant l'apparence de Castiel. Dommage pour toi,tu t'es foiré,j'ai flairé l'arnaque,alors je t'ai amené,soigné,partiellement,et attaché.

\- Dean,je ne suis pas..

\- Un Polymorphe,je sais,ni un démon,ni un foutu esprit,ni quoi que ce soit,j'ai fais les tests je t'ai coupé à l'eau bénite et à tout les bazars tranchants -Dit il dans une sorte de mimique agacée.

Je baisse les yeux et aperçois effectivement quelques légères coupures sur mon avant bras gauche.

Je relève la tête un peu trop rapidement et il me faut quelques secondes avant de revenir complètement.

\- Merci.. De m'avoir soigné.. Ma voix est brisé et je m'étonne de l'entendre si grave.

\- Ouais bref,t'es quoi au juste ? Esquive-t-il brusquement.

Je le regarde,le scrute,tandis qu'un sentiment que j'analyse comme de la déception s'insinue en moi,je sens mon cœur se serrer pour une raison inconnue.

\- C'est moi Dean,je suis Castiel !

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Tu n'es pas Castiel ! Hurles-t-il

Sa voix me fait sursauter et mon cerveau se déconnecte un millième de secondes avant que mes yeux soit submergés sous les larmes.

Il me regarde,toute la rage se volatilise alors qu'il reprends plus doucement,en soupirant,une main le soutenant contre la table,l'autre dans les cheveux,les jambes croisées,tandis que je maudits tout ces sentiments humain qui m'assaillent et me rendent si faible.

« -.. Si tu es bien Castiel.. Prouve-le moi.

J'ouvre les yeux en grand alors que la surprise déforme mes traits,mes sourcils se haussent malgré moi.

\- Dit moi quelque-chose que seul toi et moi savons. »

Mon cerveau tourne,alors que j'essaye nerveusement de dégager mes mains des menottes qui les serrent et me font mal aux poignets.

Qu'est ce que Dean sait,que je sais,et que le reste du monde ne sait pas ?

Étrangement,mon cœur fait une embardé,cogne contre ma poitrine et me fait mal,semble crier quelque-chose,mais je ne l'écoute pas,je sens mon sang accélérer le mouvement et coaguler de plus en plus vite à travers mes veines.

Je me reprend et souffle,laisse entrer l'air dans mes poumons et soupire de frustration.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe,alors je ferme les yeux,je pose ma tête en arrière,contre le plier,et cherche une autre solution,une réponse.

« - Je.. Tu.. Tu m'as amené dans un lieu de perdition,il n'y a pas longtemps,pour que j'ai une relation sexuelle avec une femme. »

La grimace de colère sur le visage de Dean se transforme une demie seconde en un masque rieur et arbore un regard plein de fierté. Mais celui-ci disparaît aussi vite qu'il est arrivé,lorsqu'il croise mon regard avant de se détourner rapidement.

\- Ok,ça se tient,je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne,et Cas non plus,je ne pense pas.. dit-il avec un rire amer.

Pendant que mon protégé rigole tout seul dans son coin,j'analyse la situation.

Zacariah m'a parlé d'une sorte de punition pour ma désobéissance,et m'a ensuite assommé et téléporté dans un champs ou trônaient des cadavres de voitures. Dean m'a trouvé,en sang,m'a lui aussi assommé croyant être confronté à une créature surnaturelle ayant prit la forme de moi même,ce qui signifie que je suis sûrement dans un univers parallèle ou une autre ligne temporelle ou je dois être mort,vu la souffrance qui traverses ses yeux chaque fois qu'il daigne croiser mes yeux quelques secondes.

Ma tête me fait mal,je réfléchis trop,et toute ces ces conclusions m'arrachent des frissons incontrôlables.

Quel est le but de Zacariah ? Vais-je rester ici pour toujours ? _Ou suis-je ?_

Je relève la tête et m'apprête à poser la question au chasseur puis aperçois Dean,qui détourne le regard ,alors que mon cœur semble s'amuser à essayer de me tuer.

\- Ou suis-je ? Je demande à Dean,qui se redresse légèrement,se mord la lèvre inférieur -Cela est incroyable à qu'elle vitesse peut battre mon cœur- et prend une grande bouffée d'air.

\- Au camp Chitaqua,Kansas City.

\- Qui est ici ? Toi,Sam et Bobby êtes sur une affaire ?

Soudain,Dean se lève,pose violemment son verre et se retourne vers moi,de la rage à l'état pur dans ses yeux,s'approche et empoigne le col de ma veste tout en me fixant dans le blanc des yeux.

Je suis étonné de ce changement radical d'humeur mais n'amorce pas un geste de recul alors qu'il me relève et m'oblige à remonter mes bras maladroitement tandis que mes poignets soufrent et que ma cheville se tord douloureusement.

\- Écoute moi bien,Castiel d'un autre monde,ici,c'est _moi_ qui pose les questions. Ne parle plus jamais de Bobby,ni de.. Sam,ni quoi que ce soit en fait,parce que je te défoncerai la cervelle et la donnerai aux Croats en guise de miette de pain le matin au levé du soleil.

Son souffle se loge contre mes lèvres,son est corps pressé contre le miens et ses longs doigts fins frôlent ma joue alors que je tente tant bien que mal à reprendre mon souffle

\- Comment sais-tu que je viens d'un autr..

\- Je ne suis pas complètement stupide! Cracha-t il hargneusement. Tu semble plus jeune,moins.. - Il eu un rire sans joie. Moins Castiel quoi !

\- Plus.. Jeune ? Je fronce les sourcils. En quelle année sommes-nous ?

Dean me regarde avec considération et me lâche pour se repositionner contre la table.

\- En 2014 angelot,l'apocalypse,le dénouement,la fin de tout,Lucifer,Michel,tout ça,ça te parle ?

\- En 2014 .. ? Ma vision se floute,si bien que je ne vois pas Dean s'approcher et me taper assez brutalement la joue en m'ordonnant de me réveiller.

-Eh oh,oh Cas,t'es là,réveille toi !

Mon cœur s'emballe une nouvelle fois au surnom affectif alors que je reviens à moi même,repoussant gentiment Dean avec le peu de force qu'il me reste dans les jambes pour éviter la crise cardiaque,tandis que je repousse également toutes ces sensations agréables ou non dans un coin de ma tête,léchant mes lèvres dans un réflexe inutile.

\- Ok Cas,reviens,et dis moi qui t'as envoyé ici ?

Je cligne des yeux et essaie de les frotter en un énième réflexe humain et du même coup,me tord à moité les mains retenues par les menottes trop serrées.

\- C'est.. C'est Zacariah – Je souffle après avoir retenu une plainte aiguë de sortir de ma gorge sèche.

-.. Répète un peu ça ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir ! Nous avions rendez-vous et je suis là, chez moi il est l'heure, alors voili voilou,chapitre 4 tout frais tout neuf, tout beau rien que pour vous ! **

**J'ai corrigé les fautes principales mais ai du en laisser quelques-unes ! **

**Je vous poste le chapitre suivant en début de semaine n'ayant pas cours l'après-midi et étant une sublime personne.**

**Apparition d'un personnage que je considère comme généralissime (très court passage x)) Qui ré-apparaîtra au cours de l'histoire que je pense situer au-delà des 10chapitres,malgré la difficulté que j'ai à écrire en ce moment (manque d'inspiration, vous trouvez ça inspirant vous les cours de physiques ?) Les chapitres suivants seront plus longs, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**Merci de lire et de reviewer, c'est un plaisir sans frontière que de voir vos commentaires plus qu'amusants et constructifs, mille merci !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 ****_« - __La lune est au soleil ce qu'est le soleil à la lune, personne ne domine quand chacun a besoin de l'autre. »_**

Voilà que l'autre s'évanouit à moitié alors que je lui annonce qu'on est en 2014. Je soupire intérieurement et ignore les battements un peu trop rapides de mon cœur – _D__us__ à l'alcool_

Et l'avance pour le taper gentiment sur la joue,pour qu'il se réveille,j'ai besoin de réponses.

Quand il ouvre enfin les yeux,il essaye de se dégager,et se fait mal,j'aurais p'tête pas du serrer les menottes aussi fort..

« - C'est.. C'est Zacariah.

Il semble tirer de cette simple phrase,une fatigue intemporelle.

Il a de toute façon l'air très fatigué. Attends,comment ça se fait ? D'ailleurs,pourquoi était-il blessé en arrivant ? Il est pas censé avoir son Mojo ? Je le fixe longtemps,son teint est livide et ses traits tirés,je parierai mon coup de la semaine que cet idiot n'a pas pensé une seconde à l'éventualité de dormir ! En même temps,il a en a pas trop eu l'opportunité,et puis cette semaine j'ai tiré qu'un coup et c'était pas le meilleur.

Je reviens de mes pensées profondes et philosophiques et lui demande de répéter avec un ton qui se veut rhétorique,mais en vrai,j'ai juste pas fais gaffe à ce qu'il disait,et c'est Cas,alors il va répéter.

« - C'est Zacariah.

Je souris intérieurement en constatant que je visais juste puis écarquille les yeux,à moitié surpris par la réponse qu'il me donne.

\- Zach' ? Mais.. Pourquoi il t'aurait..

\- Parce que j'ai échoué. Me coupe-t-il assez sèchement.

Je l'interroge du regard mais ses yeux évitent soigneusement les miens,par honte. Je connais cette honte,cette peur de l'échec,alors je ne dis rien,je me relève et attrape ma veste,mon sac et m'apprête à sortir.

\- Dean.. Dean,tu vas ou ?

Je soupire et stoppe mon mouvement.

\- J'ai une mission cet après-midi,je dois y aller.

\- Ne me laisse pas Dean.. Ne me laisse pas seul,attaché..

Mon cœur se serre et je tente de l'ignorer,il a beau être Castiel,les autres,dehors,ne le savent pas et il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi.

\- Dean.. tu ne me fais pas confiance.. ?

Je me retourne et le voit,le regard suppliant,il a peur,je le lis dans son regard bleu océan,ce regard que je n'ai pas croisé depuis des années,plein de vie et d'espoir.

Alors que mon ventre se serre et que ma gorge se noue,je m'approche de lui,attrape les clés qui sont dans ma poche et le détache lentement,alors qu'il masse ses poignets et me remercie d'un sourire presque douloureux,trop semblable à ceux de _l'autre_.

Je ferme les yeux et me relève,encore,avance vers la porte,sans me retourner,et sors.

Dehors le soleil est assez bas dans le ciel et une légère brise vient soulever le sable chaud qui recouvre le sol.

Je remet ma veste et passe mon sac autour de moi,recharge mon arme et monte dans la voiture qui m'attends juste devant,sous les regards interrogatifs de mes soldats.

Je leur mimes de se taire et de monter eux aussi,jette un dernier regard à mon cabanon puis démarre,en part en trombe,en en tentant de chasser l'ange de mes pensées.

* * *

Lorsque j'entends le bruit caractéristique d'un moteur en marche et des crissements de pneus,je semble sortir de mon espèce de transe en me rendant compte que cela fait plusieurs minutes que je masse mes poignets marqués par les menottes.

Je n'essaie même pas de sonder ma grâce,sachant d'avance que le vide a prit place dans mon vaisseau emplit maintenant uniquement d'eau et de sang.

Doucement,je me lève et constate que Dean a bandé ma cheville droite,je peux donc plus facilement m'appuyer dessus sans trop souffrir,et m'asseoir sur une des chaises qui entourent la table ou trône toujours la bouteille d'alcool et le verre qu'a vidé le chasseur quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains pour faire taire la douleur et me concentrer sur mon nouvel objectif : sortir d'ici.

Cette espèce de maison en état de décomposition m'étouffe et ou l'odeur de sang,d'alcool me parviennent et m'empêchent de respirer sans être prit de nausée très désagréables.

Je me relève donc non sans perdre l'équilibre,et franchi la porte tout en étouffant quelques gémissements de douleur.

Le soleil agresse mes yeux,bien qu'il soit relativement bas. Une légère brise secoue mes cheveux et s'engouffre dans mes poumons,me donnant l'impression de respirer pour la première fois de ma vie.

Je m'appuie à la rambarde à moitié brisée et tente de descendre les quelques marches qui me séparent du sol poussiéreux.

Alors que je pose enfin un pied sur le sol chaud et sec du camps,quelqu'un m'interpelle.

« - Hey Cas ! Salut,c'était pour...Woah !

Je lève les yeux vers mon interlocuteur et tombe nez à nez avec Chuck,le prophète,une pile de papiers à la main et un stylo dans l'autre,qui me dévisage,une surprise non feinte inscrite sur son visage.

\- Eh bah! Cas,tu t'es fait tout beau ! Passe moi ta crème vieux,t'as perdu 10 ans ! Dit-il en rigolant.

Je fronce les sourcils et cligne des yeux deux fois. Je ne saisi pas ce qu'essaye de me dire le prophète,mais je répond à son sourire tandis que je l'observe.

En 5ans,l'écrivain a bien changé. Ses cheveux sont plus longs,plus sales et plus sombres,parsemés de mèches rebelles et de boucles indisciplinées. Il a maigri,beaucoup,bien qu'il ait une musculature évidente en plus de nombreuses cicatrices ou bleus empreint un peu partout sur les parties visibles de son corps.

Il me gratifie d'une accolade tout en continuant.

\- T'aurais pas vu Dean ? Je voulais lui parler en espérant qu'il ne soit pas encore parti,j'ai du nouveau concernant la mission C.

\- Dean est déjà parti. La mission C ? Je demande rapidement en scrutant les alentours,comme à la recherche d'une réponse invisible et me rends compte que je n'entends plus rien.

Je n'entends plus mes frères,dans ma tête,je n'entends plus le bruissement des feuilles,ni le mouvement des nuages.

Je ne vois plus chaque parcelle de terre,ni la mer qui s'étend à des milliers de kilomètres devant moi,je ne vois rien,ma vision est réduite à celle d'un humain.

\- .. Eh Cas,ça va vieux ?

Je détourne le regards de l'horizon pour le poser sur l'homme en face de moi. Je n'ai pas écouté ce qu'il m'a dit,et sentant les larmes s'incruster dans mes yeux,je me détourne et me met à marcher rapidement sous le regard interrogateur de l'ex-prophète.

Tandis que je marche,je sens la peine m'envahir et chaque parcelle de mon être se briser un peu plus. Alors que je commence à pleurer,je bute dans un crocher par inadvertance, ce qui m'arrache un cri de douleur et m'oblige à m'asseoir sur les marches du perron d'un autre cabanon,assez éloigné de celui de Dean. Je réprime un énième cri,sentant la rage bouillonner en moi alors que Zacariah m'a amputé de mes pouvoirs célestes,de ma dignité et m'a rendu aussi faibles que ces misérables humains.

Je tente de me calmer,laissant les minutes,les heures défiler,réfléchissant à tout et à rien,en haïssant ma soudaine faiblesse face aux émotions humaines que je ne gère absolument pas,quand j'entends un bruit,une voix rauque,qui me semble familière, provenant du cabanon.

Je me relève à l'aide de la rambarde de l'escalier qui mène à la porte d'entrée du cabanon,et me stoppe devant un rideau de perles orangées et brillantes à la lueur du soleil.

Là,devant moi,un cercle de femme,légèrement,vêtues,ayant toutes le regard fixés vers un homme.

L'homme se tient mal,il a le dos penché en avant,portant sur lui une espèce de chemise en col V bleue. Il est brun,les cheveux ébouriffés aux reflet or. Il a la peau mate et de loin semble avoir les yeux bleus,cernés et creux,tout autant que ses joues. Il est maigre,mais musclés,porte un jean bleu et usé,qui tombe maladroitement sur sa taille.

Un sourire en coin semble accroché à ses lèvres alors que ses mains bougent d'une gestuelle souple mais cassée,comme s'il regrettait la beauté de son geste et cherchait à la rejeter.

Ses yeux brillent quand il s'adresse au femmes devant lui,mais porte une fatigue visible à plusieurs kilomètres,alors que sa bouche,bouche à peine lorsqu'il parle,comme s'il n'articulait pas,alors que le son de sa voix,rauque et tintée de musique sort de celle-ci.

« - Quand on y réfléchit, chacun d'entre nous représente un fragment de cette perception globale. Nous ne sommes qu'un infime compartiment au sein de cet œil à facette qu'est l'intelligence collective. Figurez-vous que la clé qui mène à un accès total, à cette perception partagée et.. du domaine du charnel..

Le brun se tourne vers moi,ses yeux se lèvent et rencontrent le soleil. Ses yeux sont bleus.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser mesdames,je crois qu'il y a aujourd'hui,un invité surprise avec lequel je devrais m'entretenir. Profitez-en pour aller vous laver avant l'orgie. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ! D'abord, excusez-moi pour l'énorme retard que j'ai sur cette fic, je suis sincèrement désolée !**

**Le fait que ce chapitre soit la rencontre entre nos deux Castiel m'a assez perturbé, car je n'ai jamais réellement pensée de quelle manière réagirait Castiel s'il voyait son double, s'il allait comprendre dans quel état il était et comment il en était arrivé là, alors c'est vraiment vraiment approximatif, j'en suis réellement pas fière de ce que j'ai écrit, et espére ne pas trop vous décevoir !**

**Ça n'entre pas vraiment dans le sujet, mais je suis sous traitement médicamenteux assez lourds, donc j'ai essayé d'écrire avec le temps et les capacité dont je disposait sous Laroxyl pour ceux qui connaissent (je raconte un peu ma vie, ça me soulage x)) **

**Le chapitre est court, je vous ai dit, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire.. Désolée !**

**Word s'est occupé des plus grosses fautes, le restes je m'en excuse ! Les prochains chapitres arriveront plus vite pour me faire excuser ! :) **

**Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos reviews adorables, je ne trouve jamais le temps d'y répondre en MP mais je le ferais et je pense à vous fort quand même !**

**Merci de me lire et de me donner vos avis si constructifs ou, juste de poster une review, ça fait extrêmement plaisir !**

* * *

**_Chapitre 5_**

**« Quand on souffre d'insomnies, on n'est jamais vraiment endormi et on n'est jamais vraiment éveillé. ****»**

Toutes brillantes.

Âmes brillantes, étincelantes, papillons de lumières, éclairant leurs visages pâles, je cligne des yeux, entends un bruit

« - Si vous voulez bien m'excuser mesdames,je crois qu'il y a aujourd'hui,un invité surprise avec lequel je devrais m'entretenir. Profitez-en pour aller vous laver avant l'orgie.

Je prononce ces mots,lentement, j'utilise des syllabes, des tonalités, des molécules, qui se percutent entre-elles et chuchotent la même mélodie silencieuse à l'infini.

Il est là, en face de moi, à la porte, le soleil se perd dans ses cheveux brun et sa droiture presque touchante me fait presque rire, presque.

Je me lève,en perdant quelque-peu l'équilibre, trébuche sur quelques boîtes d'amphétamine _ –_ _-__323,432 ± 0,0187 __g__rammes /__mol , __masse molaire de __C 74,27 %, H 7,79 %, N 12,99 %, O 4,95 %_. Je cligne des yeux.

_Moi._

Trench-coat, chemise, cravate. Je ne suis pas sous hallucinogènes, je suis sous le poids de mon passé.

Je m'avance vers mon presque inconnu.

Mon salon est très coloré, très accueillant, tout brillant de partout et les oiseaux chantent, je souris.

« Bon ben quoi ? On dit pas bonjour ! »

Une profonde incompréhension se peint sur son visage. Il a l'air d'une cigogne malade.

« - Je.. Je..

\- Hé,tout doux mon beau, je connais déjà ton nom, mais tu t'en doutes,abrège, t'es de qu'elle année ?

Ma cigogne me regarde bizarrement, Dieu, ce que je fais jeune rasé !

J'essaie de contenir la surprise qui a prit place dans mon esprit et y arrive sans grande difficulté en attrapant une boîte d'anti-dépresseur qui traîne terre et en portant quelques pilules à ma bouche d'un geste expert tout en observant mon vis-à-vis qui n'a pas l'air d'assimiler les informations.

Je me demande même si il va se mettre à baver quand il ouvre son grand bec.

\- Je.. suis de 2009.

\- Aaaah ouais, ça explique beaucoup. Un conseil, ne te laisse pas pousser la barbe, tu fais plus jeune comme ça.

Malgré les médicaments et malgré mon ton faussement joyeux, je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner, de vouloir me jeter sur ma cigogne et de l'étrangler, fortement, de toutes les maigres forces qu'il me reste.

Mon interlocuteur cligne des yeux deux fois tandis que les effets de ma boîte orangée se repend dans mon corps et me fait légèrement tourner la tête.

Et si je le faisais ? Maintenant, je me dirigerai lentement vers lui, je lui attraperai la nuque et la ferait craquer violemment, je jubilerai sous son corps mort et sans vie.

\- Qui t'envoie cette fois ?

Hmm, et pourquoi est-ce que je ne dégainerai pas mon arme, et viserai ? Je planterai ma balle dans son front, comme ces cibles que je ne rate jamais, je la laisserai là, en trophée, je regarderait son corps tomber par terre et le sang se rependre. Peut être même que je conserverai son sang dans un bocal, j'y mettrais un poissons rouge.

Le regard de ma cigogne passée se durci alors qu'il prononce en syllabe hachée :

\- Zacariah.

Je sens un sourire s'étirer doucement sur ma peau sale, mes pensées sale et mon ego insatisfait du sang de mon vis-à-vis s'envolent alors que mon moi-pas-moi me demande sans transition.

\- J'ai perdu ma grâce, Zacharia me l'a enlevé lorsqu'il m'a envoyé ici, peux-tu user de la tienne pour me renvoyer ?

À peine a-t-il terminé sa phrase que j'explose de rire, m'étouffant avec ma salive et tombant à moitié sous la soudaine faiblesse dont à pour effets mes pilules adorées.

Ma cigogne me regarde, les yeux revolver, d'où émane une incompréhension et une frustration profonde, ce qui a pour effet de redoubler mon hilarité.

Le tuer, le trucider, pour Sam, pour _Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean rien que pour Dean _pour qu'il soit heureux.

Après quelques pendant lesquelles le monde tourne et les couleurs semblent vouloir exploser mes yeux, j'arrive enfin à me redresser, sécher mes larmes et dans un soupire de soulagement, je me retourne vers lui et lui adresse un sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil appuyé insolent, meurtrier.

\- Alors ça, cigogne, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander ! J'ai plus mes ailes depuis belle lurette ! Vois-tu j'ai trouvé un autre moyen vachement plus relaxant pour m'envoler bien haut.

Je lance un coup d'œil à mes boîtes d'anti-dépresseurs, _Laxoryl, Clompipramine, Venlafaxine_ tant de pilules, tant de possibilités de mourir, _mort dans le sommeil, crise d'épilepsie, overdose de relaxatifs, _Tellement de possibilité. Et cet enfoiré est toujours aussi debout que moi.

Je pourrais lui en proposer ? Ou lui montrer mes cicatrices, oh mes belles cicatrices, mes belles jolies coupures aux nuances rosée et aux allures lâches. Une cicatrice par regards. Mes bras sont souillés d'émeraude.

« - Et Sam ? »

_Sam_ Sam et puis quoi ? Sam est mort, Sam est Lucifer, Sam n'est plus que rien, ni au paradis ni en enfer, son âmes est dans les limbes, survolent le néant de ses ailes coupables.

_Le jeune Samuel continuait à grandir, et il était agréable à l'Éternel et aux hommes_

_L'Éternel était avec lui, et il ne laissa tomber à terre aucune de ses paroles._  
_Les cons qui on écrit la Bible on vraiment choisi des prénoms de merde._  
Mais l'Éternel était parti, finalement, envie de vacance, de plage, de sable et de soleil, Alors Jean, Marc, Michel, Trou-duc autres Évangiles, épluiegile et toutes leur conneries sont bien tous allés se faire voir ! Et Samuel, Samuel est tombé, tombé bas, percutant le sol et l'imbibant de son sang, recueillit par l'étoile du matin.

Je ricane dans ma barbe et ne répond pas à la question stupide du pélican asexué lorsque mon cœur s'accélère et que j'entends le bruit caractéristique d'un moteur et de voix criant le retour du _grand chef_.

Je hausse les sourcil et devine en regardant le soleil depuis une des mes fenêtres,qu'il ne doit pas être plus de cinq heures de l'après-midi, la mission devait prendre un jour et demie, ou moins, si morts d'un des soldats, je m'étonne du retour aussi rapide de l'équipe alors que mon vis-à-vis semble me poser une question.

Y a avait le mot nous dedans, mais nous n'existe pas, il y a Castiel l'idiot et Castiel le raté, alors je ne prends pas la peine d'écouter et le coupe d'un mouvement de main puis souris faussement.

\- Je crois que nôtre valeureux meneur est de retour !

* * *

« - Alors ça, cigogne,c'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander ! J'ai plus mes ailes depuis belle lurette !

Je fronce les sourcils. Je n'ai donc plus de grâce en 2014 ? Est-ce cela la punition dont mon frère aîné m'a parlé tout à l'heure ? Mon échec me coûtera donc aussi cher ?

Alors que mon esprit ne cesse de tourner et qu'une douleur se propage dans ma jambe trop sollicitée,je demande :

\- Pourquoi avons-nous chuté ?

Je relève la tête alors qu'aucune réponse de parvient, et aperçois ma version humaine, je veux dire, _moi,_ la tête relevé ,dans un mouvement de concentration, le regard éteint et un léger sourire à vous rendre maladif aux lèvres, de grandes cernes noires de fatigue et de lassitude entourent ses yeux et ses cheveux sales et ébouriffés partent dans tout les sens, comme arrachés sous un coup de fureur.

Pourquoi tant de mépris ? Pourquoi tant de haine dans le regards et tant de détachement dans ses gestes ? Pourquoi ces pilules, ces boîtes de toutes couleurs, et ces bouteilles aux couleurs dorés éparpillé sur le sol ? Pourquoi ces habits ? Pourquoi ai-je l'air aussi détruit ? Zacariah ne m'aurait jamais laissé pourrir comme un des ces animaux dont s'occupe son ancienne garnison, je ne suis _pas_ ce détritus humain en face de moi.

Ce n'est pas lui qui a causé ma déchéance.

L'autre semble reconnaître quelque-chose puisqu'une expression de soulagement mêlée à un questionnement se peint sur son visage.

Il me fait un geste qui semble vouloir signifier que la discussion est close, alors qu'il s'exclame d'un air mi enjoué, mi ironique.

\- Je crois que nôtre valeureux meneur est de retour ! »


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir ! Comme promis, chapitre en avance, et un peu plus court (désolée !) les prochains seront nettement plus longs vu que l'on approche dangereusement de la fin de cette fic ! Je ne sais pas encore si je fais une happy-end, mon petit côté sadique sûrement ;) **

**Ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment utile, il est là comme transition donc rien de spécial, désolée pour les fautes !**

**Merci encore pour les reviews, vous êtes fantastiques !**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, j'accepte les critiques avec joies et le reste aussi ! Milles bisous baveux dans ce monde qui manque de douceur..**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_« Croire en Dieu équivaut à se tuer. La foi n'est qu'un mode de suicide. »_

Les mains contre le volants, je m'engage dans le chemin terreux tandis que mes hommes discutent à l'arrière, se réjouissent quant à l'accomplissement plus que rapide de la mission.

L'air est chaud, malgré les quelques cinq heures et demie de l'après midi.

Les rires résonnent,on parle et on s'agite à propos de courbes féminines et du nouveau ravitaillement qui arrive demain et apporte avec lui le goût d'alcool fort dont le stock a depuis longtemps été épuisé.

Un regard dans le rétro, un visage pâle, des lèvres gercé puis un regard dans le vague et je sais.

Mon maigre sourire face à la joie de mes soldats se fane, et je donne un rapide coup à l'accélérateur lorsque j'aperçois le camp à travers la poussière orange qui s'envole sous le crissement des pneus.

_Putain !_

Je vois certains de mes soldats et civils se rassembler autour du véhicule, tandis que je relève le frein à main après avoir passé le portail sécurisé.

Il va falloir le faire, devant eux. Non pas que je n'ai pas l'habitude, mais c'est pas non plus la plus agréable des sensations.

_Fait chier !_

Je grogne et adresse un signe à mes passager pour leur signifier de descendre. J'attrape mon sac et une bière que j'ouvre d'une main en fermant la portière de l'autre et en avale une bonne gorgée pour me donner contenance, et avance lentement.

Les rires de mes hommes tintes à mes oreilles lorsque je dégaine mon arme, vise et tire.

Le sang gicle, alors que quelques gémissement de surprises se font entendre, vite remplacé par un silence douloureux, puis par le bruit caractéristique d'un corps qui tombe au sol.

Quelqu'un crie, je crois qu'on crie mon nom, alors que je suis dans un état près de la transe, je respire par réflexe alors que mes muscles semblent lâcher prise sans que je tombe. Mon cerveau se déconnecte un quart de seconde lorsque je sens quelqu'un me redresser et me parler.

Je cligne des yeux, une fois, deux fois, avant de m'apercevoir que c'est Castiel. Pas _mon _Castiel, mais celui _d__'avant._

Un sentiment douloureux s'insinue dans mon cœur lorsque je réalise que le fait que l'ancien Castiel a été plus réactif que celui d'aujourd'hui, que le _mien._

Je ferme les yeux. C'est injuste. Le Castiel de mon monde sait parfaitement que cette situation est supposée être normale, et que je suis supposé rester un être sans cœur et sans remords.

Je m'esclaffe silencieusement.

Je rouvre finalement les yeux,repousse assez violemment Castiel et me perd quelques instants dans son regard emplit d'incompréhension face à mon rejet puis de tristesse, je le vois s'éloigner de moi de quelques pas, blessé.

Mon cœur se sert alors que je mime à mes soldats ébahi devant le vision de deux Anges, de me suivre.

Lorsque je croise le regard de _mon_ Cas tandis que celui-ci est adossé à sa rambarde,l es jambes et les bras croisés, m'adressant un regard mi-compatissant mi-joueur, je reprend contenance et lui indique d'un mouvement de tête de me suivre, lui aussi.

Je soupire et me dirige je-ne-sais-ou sans faire état des civils qui s'occupent de soulever le corps pour aller l'incinérer en bon et du forme, ni du sang qui coule au sol et atteint presque mes chaussures alors que j'accélère le pas rageusement.

_Ou est ce merdeux de Chuck et sa con de liste de salle de réunion ?_

* * *

Lorsque je sors, il me fait du temps pour me ré-habituer à la luminosité, aussi faible soit-elle.

Je dégage une mèche de mon front et prend soin de m'appuyer sur ma jambe valide avant de soulever ma chemise au niveau du col en un réflexe humain pour essuyer la sueur qui perle sur mon front.

Je vois Dean et ses hommes sortir, intacts. Je soupire de soulagement en le voyant sans aucune blessure, alors que mes muscles se contractent et que mon cœur sursaute violemment.

Je sens que quelque chose va arriver. Le regard de Dean est dur, froid et il ne lâche pas un de ses hommes des yeux que pour décapsuler d'une main sa bière, de la porter à sa bouche, puis de relever son bras armé et de tirer.

Un petit mouvement agite la foule, quelques gémissements sont étouffés au son du coup de feu et un silence s'abat alors que le corps sans vie de l'homme tombe mollement et rompt le silence pesant, le sang se propageant autour du crâne de l'ex soldat.

À peine le corps touche-t-il le sol que je me précipite vers Dean, qui semble ailleurs, comme perdu dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vide.

\- Dean !

Je crie en faisant abstraction de l'élancement de ma jambe et de ma tête qui tourne violemment.

\- Dean! Dean, ça va ?

Lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur, je vois le chasseur relever la tête et rouvrir les yeux, me regarder quelques secondes, le regard remplis d'amertume et de chagrin dont je ne peux deviner le cause, puis reprendre contenance. Il me repousse alors que mon cœur se sert douloureusement et ordonne à ses homme d'un mouvement de main de le suivre.

Je baisse les yeux et tente de calmer les nausée qui se sont emparées de moi en marchant doucement, laissant l'air s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux et ma jambe se reposer après la folle course que je viens d'effectuer.

Je vois Dean, devant moi, remettre l'arme dans son jean et reprendre sa marche, évitant avec colère le sang du mort d'atteindre ses bottes en accélérant quelques peu le pas.

Je le suis du regard un moment avant de me retourner pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Chuck, l'air neutre, qui se rapproche de moi jusqu'à me prendre par l'épaule et m'assigner d'une accolade.

\- Re-salut, double de Castiel ! Alors, dégénérescence dans la Matrice ?

Je fronce les sourcils avant de croiser le regard de mon moi futur, souriant,qui se rapproche de nous et nous entraîne à sa suite, ralentissant le pas pour éviter ma jambe de me faire encore plus souffrir.

Je le remercie d'un hochement de tête -encore un de ces réflexes humains, tandis qu'il s'adresse à l'ex-prophète sans m'accorder le moindre regards.

\- Eh Chuck, laisse Néo tranquille et va plutôt trouver à nôtre valeureux meneur une salle de réunion, avant qu'il n'entre dans un cabanon au hasard.

Je lance un dernier regard au chef de la petite troupe qui semble en plein conflit intérieur avant de fermer les yeux sous les nausée qui m'assaillent une énième fois.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo les gars ! Bon, comme j'ai rien à faire de ma vie (triste chose) et que demain (enfin demain, il est 1am chez moi) c'est la rentrée *pleure* je m'avance un peu dans le poste de chapitres, et j'me fais plaisir, parce que j'aime bien ce chapitre héhé !**

**Le point de vu n'est pas un de nos trois protagonistes mais de.. SURPRISE ! Je tiens à dire que j'ai utilisé et manipulé odieusement ce personnage, il paraît extrêmement différent que dans l'épisode initial et j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, soyez indulgents !**

**J'ai également plus ou moins inventés des personnages donc voilà ~**

**Je vous avait promit des chapitres plus longs (un peu pas trop quand même faut pas abuser) donc voici !**

**Je vous avoue que je ne me suis pas relue, mais ai laissé Word corriger les fautes apparentes, pour le reste, j'assume !**

**Le langage est clairement vulgaire, mais pas plus que ça, je ne pense pas que ça mérite un changement de rating, sinon prévenez moi !**

**Je tiens à dire que comme cette fiction se situe dans la réalité alternative de Zacariah, on ne connait pas les morts éventuels, le passé de Cas!2014 ni celui de Dean!2014 , j'ai plus ou moins crée quelques actions passées qui seront remises en question dans ce chapitre !**

**Je vous dit clairement que je suis en retard sur l'écriture, page blanche vous savez, mais je fais de mon mieux, en attendant, bonne lecture ! **

**(merci encore pour les reviews, je sais JE SAIS je m'en veux, de ne pas y répondre, je le ferais, je le jure, merci encore, je vous aimes, pleins de bisous !) **

* * *

**C****hapitre 7**

« La vie n'est qu'un vain rêve qui s'efface, la mort est l'heure où tout commence. »

J

e suis debout et regarde la scène de loin, malgré le soleil qui m'aveugle, je vois Dean, shooter Hurley, je vois un homme, se précipiter vers lui sous le regard amusé de Castiel – _Toujours aussi flippant __ce mec _ – et me rend compte à ce moment là, que c'est .. C'est étrange, car le malheureux qui tente vainement de voir si notre chef est lucide, n'est autre que.. Bah que Castiel.

Mais plus jeune.

Enfin, sans les habits dégueulasses, les flingues et la barbe style hippie, sans ce côté « j_e viens de baiser exactement toutes les demoiselles aux âmes pures du camp, passe moi les anti dépresseurs chérie » _qui fait pitié et donne envie de lui tirer une balle dans l'crâne parce qu'il arrive pas à l'faire.

Dean repousse Trench-Cas, normal, mais il semble presque.. Presque désolé, alors que _misteur clean_ se recule un peu, on dirait un chien, un bébé en trench-coat, alors que Winchester se retourne rageusement.

Bipolarité.

Je fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension avant de croiser le _Castiel-junkie_ qui m'adresse un sourire espiègle, ou juste défoncé, avant de s'avancer vers son double et Dean.

Mon chef se sépare des jumeaux et du groupe de quelques pas avant de se tourner vers moi et John en un hochement de tête qui signifie clairement : _faites pas chier, réunion, maintenant._

Je hausse les épaules et croise le regard de John avant d'avancer, lentement, laissant Chuck et les deux Castiel discuter de je-ne-sais-quoi devant, de _Néon_ ou de _lampadaire_, j'men fous. Je les scrute quand mon partenaire m'interpelle.

« - Hey Risa, on joue aux sept différences ou on mate ? – _Dans un clin d'œil _

\- J'temmerde John ! _Je réplique dans un sourire. _Mais sérieusement, c'est quoi le bordel ? On s'coltine de moins en moins de démons, le surnaturel, c'est du passé, y a plus d'Anges, comment ce gars a pu atterrir ici ? Et puis c'est qui d'abord ? La version amélioré du taré ?

\- J'sais pas, mais ça a pas l'air de déplaire à Winchester si tu veux mon avis, dit-il en jetant un regard en coin au chef.

Je suit son regard et aperçois Dean, qui marche droit, se tenant à une distance relativement courte de l'Ange version clean, le regard droit, mais qui dévie légèrement en arrière, vers le dépressif, puis se retourner aussi sec, réajustant faussement sa veste.

\- Par contre, junkie-man a pas l'air super content !

Effectivement, le soldat est en retrait et semble quelque peu contrarié. Il n'a apparemment pas intercepté les regards du chef, et avance, les sourcils froncés, d'un pas léger mais traînant, faisant voleter la poussière autour de lui.

Je soupire.

Nous continuons à suivre Winchester, silencieusement, observants quelques fois les regards que jette notre chef au Castiel-clean puis pénétrons dans un cabanon.

Dean jette son sac sur la table qui se situe au centre de la pièce, alors que notre Castiel s'assoit confortablement sur une chaise qui traîne, et pose ses jambes croisées sur la table, sous le regard exaspéré du chef.

L'autre Castiel se tient en retrait derrière son double, les bras croisés et la jambe gauche pendante. C'est alors seulement que je remarque sa cheville bandé et son coude tenu par son autre main.

Je m'inquiète brièvement, avant de me re-concentrer sur notre chef tandis qu'il toussote pour attirer notre attention, et je remarque alors que nous avions tous le regards braqué vers le Cas-clean, sauf.. , sauf l'autre Castiel, qui semble rire doucement sous le regard à présent réprobateur du Winchester.

« - Bon, nous sommes ici pour parler de la mission C, soit, comme vous le savez, la recherche du Colt.

Ok, donc pas de présentation, on rentre dans le vif du sujet, à la Winchester.

Je soupire.

Je vois Castiel-clean hausser les sourcils avant de se pencher légèrement en avant, tandis que son double semble perdu dans ses pensées et regarde sans sembler s'en rendre compte, le chef, qui évite soigneusement le sien.

Je fronce les sourcils et croise le regard de John qui me chuchote.

\- Y a des tensions sexuelles ou c'est moi ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'émettre une sorte de rire étouffé avant de me reprendre devant le regard assassin de mon chef.

\- Donc. – _Il lance un regard circulaire s'attardant quelque peu sur Castiel-clean et nous annonce avec un faible sourire. _Je l'ai trouvé, et j'ai trouvé Lucifer, il est à Détroit.

À peine l'information entrée par mon oreille qu'un rire cynique perce mes tympans.

« - Haha ! Bravo ! Nôtre valeureux meneur a trouvé l'arme qui tuera Lucifer ! Enfin ! Après tout ce temps, toutes ces recherches, toutes ces personnes sacrifiées !

J'ouvre grands les yeux.

_Cas. Castiel, Castiel vient de parler à Dean, il lui a parlé._

Ma bouche est grande ouverte de surprise, ça faisait presque.. quoi, 5ans que Cas avait pas adressé un mot au Winchester ? Cinq ans qu'il ne faisait que le regarder et lui sourire comme un dégénéré ?

Je ne suis pas la seule à être surprise, Dean a les yeux grands ouverts plantés dans ceux de son soldat et sa bouche se mue en formant des mots qui, visiblement, ont peine à sortir.

\- Ça y est donc, c'est aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? Demain à l'aube tu iras tuer Lucifer, tuer ton frère d'une balle dans la tête ! Rendez-vous à Détroit ! Tu va y aller, comme ça, à la Winchester hein, et tu vas lui dire quoi ? Hey salut Sammy, enfin, pas Sammy, Lucifer, enfin, tu comp –

\- Cast–

\- Et sinon, comment ça s'passe ? Tu va lui tirer ta jolie balle en argent dans la tête et tchao Luci-baby ? Le coupe Castiel, avec sa voix grave muée par une ironie amusée.

\- Cas, tais-toi, t'es défoncé.

\- Défoncé ? Défoncé ? C'est pas moi vais tuer mon frère dem–

\- Ta gueule ! Le cri résonne dans la pièce nous faisant tous sursauter.

Dean a reprit le contrôle, il a serré les poings.

\- Ta gueule, juste, ferme-là. Tu ne sais rien, tu ne sais rien ! Il crie en agitant ses bras. Tu sais rien Castiel, t'as jamais rien su, tu sais pas ce que c'est, de voir son propre frère accepter de devenir le putain de Diable, putain de merde ! Castiel ! Bordel de merde, t'as jamais vécu ça, t'as jamais eu de famille, ton propre.. ton propre père en a eu ras-le-cul de toi et de Gabriel, de Balthazar, ils sont morts Cas, et toi t'as pas porté tes couilles ! Alors ne parle pas de Sam, ne parle pas de choses, que de toute évidence tu ne sais pas ! Ne me parle pas de famille, ne me parle pas d'innocents que j'ai tué, parce que si tu veux qu'on parle de tes propres frangins, tués par ta faute, grillés sous ta putain de lame, j'peux t'en citer des noms !

Dean hurle, son visage a viré au rouge de colère et plus rien ne semble l'arrêter, alors que le Trench-Cas ne semble pas réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passe et qu'il reste en retrait, visiblement choqué par ce qu'il se passe sous ses yeux.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle d'Ézéchiel ? D'Anna ? Virgile ? Rachel ? Samandriel ? Tu veux qu'on parle de Léhael ? Et de Gabriel ? Parlons de Gabriel Cas, dit-nous, dit-moi, comment il se porte, ton grand frère ? Il va bien ? Non parce que j'ai pas eu de nouvelles ! Mais tu connais le dicton, pas de nouvelles bonnes nouv– ah non! C'est vrai ! Tu ne sais rien !

\- Tais-toi Dean. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu m'accuse. Castiel s'est redressé et a légèrement penché sa tête, son ton est froid et n'importe qui se serait tu à ce moment là.

Mais pas Dean Winchester.

\- Parce que toi, tu sais de quoi tu m'accuse ? Non Castiel, je vais pas me taire ! Parce que t'es qu'un gros enfoiré, toi et tes copains à plumes ! Si vous aviez pas été là, si tu m'avais pas sorti de l'Enfer, Sam aurait eu une vie normale ! Il aurait pu devenir, _j'en sais rien_, avocat, fleuriste, il se serait marié et aurait eu des gosses ! Si ce fils de pute de Zacariah était pas intervenu, si toi et ta clique avait su gérer les dires de papa et si vous aviez prit votre propre destin en main au lieu de mettre sur le dos de l'humanité, le poids d'un Archange déchu parce qu'il avait pas sucé son père, il ne se serait rien passé Castiel ! Alors, non je me tais pas ! Si on en est là, aujourd'hui, à shooter mes hommes, mes amis et des putains de gens infestés par un truc qui vient de nulle-part, parce que Lucifer bouffe la planète, c'est à cause de vous, de toi, de Michael, de_ Luci_ et vos conneries de gamins ! De votre connerie de foi, de Dieu et de toute ces_-ces.. Ces trucs de merde_ ! Fait chier !

Un silence se fait, Castiel et Dean s'affronte du regards, comme deux chiens en faïence, aucun mouvement ne se fait, mais on voit clairement la foudre se fondre entre l'espace réduit des deux hommes, on sent clairement une vérité, un secret, sous le point d'être exposé, on ressent les reproches sans même les connaître, le regard de Cas n'a jamais été aussi perçant et si humain en cinq ans.

\- _Dean_, tu-

\- Non, Castiel. –Le ton de Dean est calme, son visage est baissé et ses mains tremblent légèrement. – Y a pas de _Dean_, pas cette fois, j'en ai marre, marre de tout, marre de toi et de ta putain de marque sur mon bras.. J'en ai marre de toi et ce que tu m'a fait subir avec Uriel.. J'en ai marre de toi qui a tué Ana, de toi qui me dit que Sam va bien, puis qui le lendemain m'annonce qu'il se shoot au sang de Démon.. J'en ai marre de me battre contre toi en plus de l'humanité entière, ou de c'qu'il en reste.. _J'en ai marre Castiel.._ Je peux plus. Je sature. Alors le maintenant, on a le Colt, _le Colt_ Castiel, ce putain de flingue ok ? Et demain, demain, putain on va s'faire le diable ok ?

\- Dean tu sais autant que moi qu'on va –

\- _Oui Cas. __J__e sais_. _M__ais pour une fois_, pour une seule petite fois, laisse moi, juste.. juste.. J'en sais rien, tu m'fais chier.

Dean a redressé le regard et le plante dans celui de Castiel.

Un silence s'installe, encore, et je scrute discrètement John, qui semble vouloir autant devenir invisible que moi.

Castiel détourne le regard, et je crois bien que c'est la première fois depuis le commencement de ces conneries apocalyptiques que je vois Cas baisser le regards face à Dean. Et je m'aperçois que je ne suis pas la seule, alors que je me tourne et aperçois John, la bouche légèrement ouverte et le choc visible dans ses yeux.

\- Va te faire foutre Dean.

La phrase claque comme une rupture, elle me fait légèrement peur, je ne sais pas pourquoi, _je sais, _je sais que, peu importe selon dont il est question entre junkie-man et Dean, c'est fini.

Dean écarquilles légèrement les yeux tandis que Castiel sort de la pièce, les pas lents mais lourds, claquant la porte à son passage.

Notre chef reste les bras tendu, la bouche légèrement crispés, les yeux vidés de toute colère et emplit .. de vide. Il se redresse et croise nos regards, alors que le sien s'assombrit et qu'il reprend rapidement.

\- Ok, bon, comme l'a dit Cas.. tiel, nous irons donc demain, à Détroit, je vous veux prêts à l'aube, armez vous jusqu'aux dents. On va s'faire le diable les gars.

Il se retourne vers Castiel 2.0

\- Va dans mon cabanon, prend le lit, repose toi, je prendrais le canapé. »

Je vois Castiel acquiescer sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et Dean quitter la pièce, le pas rapide et l'œil soudain déterminé.

Je me tourne vers Castiel version _monsieur propre abîmé_.

« - Ok, il s'est passé quoi là ?

Il me regarde et cligne des yeux, une fois, deux fois, aucune réponse.

Il se redresse, lentement, et quitte le cabanon, silencieusement, avec son boitement qui lui ôte son peu de crédibilité.

Je me retourne lentement vers mon partenaire.

\- D'accord, bon, euh je sais pas toi mais.. T'as compris un truc ? J'veux dire y a pas.. On.. Je sais pas.

\- Alors là Risa, moi j'en sais rien, mais c'que j'sais c'est que demain on meurt ou on s'tape un coma éthylique. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel en voyant mon ami arborer un sourire malicieux alors qu'il secoue la tête faiblement et me tire du coude en m'indiquant la sortie.

Bah, après tout, c'est que le diable hein ?

* * *

**RE COUCOU je suis là en bas (lol = En bas = Enfer = Sam = Lucifer non ? Non.) Juste pour vous prévenir que je serais sûrement absente quelques temps (scolarité oblige) et de ne pas hésiter à m'incendier pour la dispute entre Cas et Dean bref, mille mercis encore et encore et à bientôt j'espère !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps que j'étais partie, c'est un peu du foutage de gueule, mais c'est pas grave, vous me pardonnez dans toute votre clémence ! **

**On se retrouve donc pour un _8ème chapitre_ (que je ne me souviens pas avoir écrit ~) et on se rapproche donc de la fin de cette fiction que j'ai tant de mal à continuer ! (&amp; dont je prévois 13 chap ou moins)**

**Je vous remercie en passant pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, ça m'a fait grand plaisir !**

**Pour ceux qui se demandaient pourquoi Cas et Dean de 2014 ne se parlaient plus, j'ai trouvé ça assez logique du fait que Sam ne soit plus là, et que la communication entre ces deux imbéciles laisse vraiment à désirer, donc le fait que Sam ait dit "oui" à Lucifer a crée chez Dean un certain manque de volonté, dont celui de parler à Cas, qu'il considère comme invisible à défaut d'être mort. C'est glauque, mais je trouvais ça cool.**

**Pour ceux qui ont la profonde flemme de relire les chapitres précédents pour se remettre dans le bain :**

**Cas!2009 se retrouve à attendre Dean sur une route déserte quand Zacharie apparaît et décide de lui faire payer ses erreurs en l'envoyant dans une autre ligne temporelle ou il rencontrera son double ainsi que celui de Dean. Il va se rendre compte rapidement qu'il est vulnérable et ne peut visiblement rien faire pour sortir de cette fausse réalité, et sera donc obligé de supporter les querelles de Dean et Cas de 2014, les deux amoureux-dans-le-déni ne savent, en effet, pas qu'ils sont fous l'un de l'autre, et vont tourner en bourrique. Castiel va adresser la parole, à but non sympathique, à Dean, foutant en l'air les 5 ans de silence qu'ils avaient partagés. Ils s'apprêtent à aller buter le diable qui n'est autre que Sam, le lendemain de ce tournant dans leur relation.**

**Je vous avoue que j'ai la grande flemme de me relire et d'arranger les fautes (et le texte n'est pas très bien structuré, mais je n'arrive pas à le caler comme je souhaiterai) donc je vous autorise à me blâmer.**

**Bonne lecture et bon retour sur ma fic, n'hésitez pas à poster un com', c'est toujours un petit rayon de soleil pour moi ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 8 **

** « La nuit chantais, et j'en perdais la voix »**

Il fait presque nuit, soit une heure après la réunion, ou une bouteille de Whisky.

J'suis pas saoul, j'suis juste un peu dans les vape, c'est l'apocalypse, et puis les mecs, mes soldats, ils me font chier, Risa est pas là, putain elle est ou Risa ?

Faut que je sorte avant d'attraper la deuxième bouteille.

Si je croise Castiel..

Castiel.

_Il m'a parlé._ Je sors du cabanon, j'avance, je marche, assez doucement. _Il m'a parlé_. Je trottine, un peu comme une fillette,_ putain, je trottine_. Il m'a parlé. Je court, oui je court et je le trouve, ce con marche, comme ça, comme s'il m'avait rien fait.

Je lui attrape son bras et le retourne d'un geste brusque. _Il m'a parlé. _Il est là, et pour la première fois depuis.. Depuis longtemps, putain, depuis des années, je le regarde.

Il est différent. _Il m'a parlé_ Il a bronzé, sa peau est mate est plusieurs cicatrices lui collent au visage.

Ses cheveux son sales, mais pas sales comme, pleins de poussières ou de bêtes bizarroïdes, sales comme usés, usés par le temps.

Sa bouche est rêche, elle est rose, presque mauve en fait, gercée. _Il m'a parlé._

Ses yeux sont bleus, plus bleus qu'avant, plus vivants, plus humains, ils sont comme le bleus un peu flippant, de cet océan dans lequel on hésite à se baigner.

Ma main est toujours agrippé à son bras, mais j'peux pas lâcher, j'peux pas, pas maintenant, mon ventre me fait trop mal, ma tête tourne, mes idées ne sont pas claires, la faute à ce con de whisky.

\- Vas-t-en, Dean.

Une claque, un fouet, une piqûre, un poignard, une lame, c'est une balle d'or qui me transperce le ventre, et j'ai mal, ça fait mal, il me fait mal ce con.

\- Dean, lâche-moi.

\- Non Cas, je te lâcherai pas, pas après.. Pas après _ça_ !

\- Dean, s'il te plaît lâche moi.

S'il me plaît ? Non ça m'plaît pas, je peux pas, je veux pas le lâcher, _il m'a parlé _putain.

\- Castiel.. Pourquoi, pourquoi après tout ce temps, pourquoi maintenant ?

Je sais que ma voix sonne comme une supplique, et ouais, je sais, je suis en train de tenir le bras d'un putain d'emplumé, et je m'y accroche un peu comme une bouée, à la Titanic, sauf que dans Titanic y en a qu'un qui meurt à la fin.

\- Tu veux quoi Dean ? Je t'ai parlé ? Ok, c'est bon, c'est pas la fin du monde !

Il rigole. Putain, ce connard rigole !

\- Bon ok, c'est peut être la fin du monde, mais n'en fait pas tout un plat, va plutôt, je sais pas, diriger tes troupes, te parer à tuer ton frère ! En plus tu es saoul.

Il dit ça, comme ça, comme s'il me parlait du dernier croats qu'il a buté, comme on parle de tout et de rien, d'une nouvelle baise ou d'un rhume soudain, avec sa putain d'ironie de mes deux !

Qui a eu l'idée la putain d'idée de lui apprendre l'ironie ? Ma tête tourne réellement, j'ai besoin d'une bière. Et j'ai les yeux grands ouverts, comme ces meufs qui comprennent pas quand on leur dit « j'tappelle » et qu'on revient jamais.

\- Va te faire foutre Cas. Et je te signale que t'es plus défoncé que moi.

Mes mots claques un peu comme un baiser, je sais pas, je crois que je suis fatigué, je fais de la poésie alors que demain on va crever. Et l'autre, qui m'regarde comme si j'étais.. En fait il me regarde pas, il me regarde plus, et j'crois que c'est ça qui me donne soudain envie de vomir.

\- Va te faire foutre Dean.

Il se dégage et avance, _il part alors qu'il m'a parlé. _

\- Alors c'est ça hein ! Ton double arrive, tout frais tout beau, tout neuf, comme un sous, tout innocent et complètement sobre, et toi, tu décide enfin d'ouvrir ta grande gueule ! – Je crie, alors que j'agite mes bras, comme un débile profond.

La provocation

Il se retourne, le soleil est bas, un halo de lumière l'entoure, putain on dirait un Ange, si on enlève les fringues, sérieusement, il lave son jean ? Mon ventre se tord un peu,_alcool de merde_

\- Quoi ? Il me regarde, incrédule, et s'avance, faisant voler la poussière orangée autour de lui.

Il s'avance, mais je suis un homme, je recule pas, mais il s'avance, ouep, il s'avance, sérieusement, il est un peu près, trop près, il peut pas.. Peut pas juste.. Juste arrêter de.. d-d'avancer ?

\- Tu veux quoi Dean ? Tu veux me provoquer ? Tu veux me faire croire que ce mec, ce moi qui arrive, il te rend complètement indifférent, que tu t'en fous, que t'as là, devant toi, la version amélioré de ton déchet ambulant, et que tu veux même pas profiter de sa présence ?

Sa respiration s'accélère, je le sens, sur mes lèvres, sur mon visage, des frissons embrassent ma peau.

\- Tu veux quoi Dean ? Que je te parle ? Que je te dise quoi ? Que je te dise que t'es pathétique, que t'es inutile, que ce que tu fais depuis le début, ce sens du sacrifice, cet espèce d'amour réciproque entre toi et Sam, tu veux que je te dise que c'est bizarre, anormal, que tu avais tort ? Ou alors, tu veux que je te dise, que tout va bien, que demain, on va tous réussir à tuer le Diable, Lucifer, le premier Archange, L'Étoile du matin, L'ex Roi de l'Enfer, mon frère, le tien ? Tu veux que je te dise à quelle point tu es stupide, à quel point tu es égoïste, cupide, horriblement horripilant, à quel point tu m'est égal toi et tes actions à s'en taper la tête contre un mur ? Tu veux quoi, que je te file mes cachets ? Que je t'accuse de ne pas avoir été là pour moi ? Tu veux que je te dise que je te hais Dean ? Tu veux que je te crache à la figure en te hurlant que tu cours au suicide ?

\- Cas, je veu–

\- Non Dean, ne dit rien, je sais ce que tu veux. Tu le veux lui.

Lui ? Je comprends pas putain, cet Ange a jamais su parler autrement qu'en prose et en putain de mot sans sujet concret.

\- Tu veux qu'il sorte, qu'il arrive et te tienne l'épaule, tu sais, là ou il y a ma marque, tu veux qu'il s'approche et qu'il te dise –_Il prend une voix bizarre, une voix grave, putain c'est pas crédible, pourquoi j'arrive pas à rester sérieux ?_ – 'Dean. Dean, ce que tu as fait, c'est une bonne chose. Tu ne peux échapper à ton destin, Sam devait faire ce choix et tu te devais d'affronter Lucifer, Michael ou pas. Demain tout ira bien, tout n'est pas ta faute, ce n'est pas ta faute Dean, ne t'en fait pas, je serais là, avec mes pouvoirs je te protégerai, tu vas y arriver parce que c'est ce que tu as toujours fait, te battre. Tu es un homme bon Dean, je le vois en toi, ton âme est belle, elle est magnifique, c'est la plus brillante, c'est pour ça que je t'ai sorti de l'enfer.'

Mon cœur arrête de battre. Cette voix, ces paroles, ces mots, putain, c'est Cas.

Un nœud se forme dans ma gorge et mon ventre se resserre, je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi faire, et il est là, il me regarde, complètement défoncé, il n'attend pas de réponse, il jubile, il aime me voir là, sans mots, parce qu'il pense qu'il a raison, parce qu'il..

\- Tu pense que tu ne mérite pas d'être sauvé ?

Il ouvre grand ses yeux, il ne comprend pas, et moi, je comprends pas non plus, mon mal de crâne, mes nausées soudaines et ces mots qui sortent de ma bouche alors que le monde tangue autour de moi. J'ai déjà dit cette phrase non ? J'sais pas, mais il me regarde bizarrement, avec ses yeux, putain ses yeux.

\- Castiel.. Tu, tu parles comme si, comme si tu n'étais rien, comme si je m'en foutais de toi.. Cas, putain, dis moi que tu te fous de ma gueule ! T'as rien.. T'as rien compris ! Putain de merde mais Cas ! C'est pas.. C'est pas _lui_ que je veux putain, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je.. Je comprends même pas pourquoi on se dispute Cas, on parlait de Sam, puis là on parle.. On parle de lui, de toi, je comprends plus, tu comprends pas et moi je viens de comprendre bordel de merde !

Castiel, tu me fais chier ! C'est pas.. Oui demain, je sais qu'on va mourir, je le sais bordel ! On va affronter Lucifer, putain ! Le diable, alors oui, je sais qu'on va crever comme des merdes, comme des putains d'humains qui ont enclenchés l'apocalypse, mais j'men fous, bordel, j'men fous ! Je sais même pas de quoi on parle, je sais pas pourquoi tu me parle, après tout ce que je t'ai fait, après.. Après.. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu Cas.. Je comprends pas..

Je chuchote maintenant, les larmes ne sont pas loin, mais plutôt crever bouffé par un croats que pleurer bordel.

\- Cas, on se dispute pour rien, c'est n'importe quoi, on part en vrille, ce mec, ce gars, toi là, il arrive et tu te remet à me parler, à me parler de Sam, de tout-t-tout ces trucs, je sais même plus de quoi on parlait à la base, je sais même plus pourquoi on se prend la tête bordel !

Cas aide-moi, je comprends pas ce qui nous arrive, je comprends pas pourquoi tu me reparle, pourquoi tu me gueule dessus et tu m'accuse, je comprends pas pourquoi on est là, à parler comme deux putains de pucelles et pourquoi on s'accuse de trucs qu'on a pas pu éviter, qu'on se dit des choses qu'on pense même pas, pourquoi, Castiel, pourquoi, après cinq ans, tu viens me parler, et tu chamboule tout, tu détruit tout ce que j'ai construit putain tu me fais chier, j'en peux plus ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça, pourquoi tu m'a fais ça..

\- Dean.. Je sais pas, je crois.. Je crois que je vais partir, je.. Je suis pas bon pour toi, je .. Je crois que tu devrais aller te reposer, on a une dure journée demain.

Je relève la tête et j'ai mal. J'ai mal parce que je vois flou, mes yeux sont embués de larmes, je comprends plus rien, j'en ai juste marre de tout, j'en peux plus.

\- Cas, arrête, là tu inverse les rôles, pourquoi.. Pourquoi tu le dit juste pas, dit-le, dit-le une dernière fois Cas, parce que.. Parce que.. Castiel.. Je t'en supplie.. dit-le moi..

Et lui, lui il se barre, il retourne bouffer ses pilules et baiser ses femmes, et moi je suis là, et je tombe, je tombe par terre, je sens la poussière voler autour de moi, je sens mon monde partir un peu plus chaque seconde.

\- Sam.. Sam je t'en supplie, reviens, reviens Sam.. Je peux pas sans toi, je peux pas, j'pourrais pas..

Et je chiale comme une merde, parce que ce monde tombe en ruine, que cet enfoiré et parti et que demain je vais tuer mon frère.

J'aurais pas du boire tout ce putain d'Whisky.

* * *

_**Petit message pour signaler que je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai pour le 9ème chapitre, mais j'essaierai d'être moins en retard ! Merci d'avoir lu &amp; à bientôt !**_


	9. Chapter 9

**BONSOIR À VOUS ! Il se fait tard, j'en suis navrée, mais je voulais absolument publier pour soulager ma conscience de ce retard absolument horrible dont je ne m'excuserai jamais assez :( **

**Nous voilà donc à notre chapitre 9 avec le point de vu de Castiel!2009 (qui est assez bâclé et fait dans la précipitation, désolée, la page blanche de pardonne pas, je ne suis vraiment pas fière de ce.. truc) et donc celui de Dean, qui nous réserve un petit.. changement de rating ... ;) **

**Bon, c'est mon premier lemon, posté, mais aussi écrit, je l'aime pas, mais on va faire avec ! Il est brouillon et je n'en suis pas fière, c'est juste histoire de faire avancer les choses. Je ne l'assume pas du tout alors soyez gentils :'( **

**Bref, nous voici donc pour un nouveau chapitre !**

**(Les fautes sont miennes, je suis désolée !)**

**Merci pour vos reviews, elles sont géniales, elles m'encourage un truc de fou, vous vous imaginez pas à quel point, merci ! *coeur* **

**N'hésitez donc pas à en lâcher une, ça coûte rien et ça me fera plaisir !**

**Jettez moi des pierres, parce que c'est bâclé, si vous aimez, tant mieux, sinon, je comprends, je récrirai si vraiment c'est catastrophique.**

**Milles baisers à vous mes lecteurs, je vous aimes !**

**&amp; bonne lecture !**

**(Merci à ma Flo pour bien vouloir se moquer de mon lemon pas assumé, jtm.)**

* * *

Je me lève et sors du cabanon ou Risa et John parlent de je ne sais quoi.

Dean m'a clairement dit de retourner dans on cabanon et de me reposer, mais je n'en ressens pas réellement l'envie.

Je marche alors que ma jambe droite me picote désagréablement, je devine que mon sang n'a pas circulé assez fluidement lorsque j'étais adossé contre le mur, dans le cabanon, mais la discussion entre mon moi futur et son Dean a tout de suite suscité ma totale attention.

Je ne sais pas vers ou je marche, toute mes pensées sont tournées vers leur dispute et plus particulièrement sur le fait qu'apparemment, je n'avais pas parlé à Dean depuis longtemps, vu les regards écarquillés lorsqu'il s'est mis à rire.

Je me demande depuis combien de temps ces deux là ne s'était pas parlé.

Étais-ce depuis la mort de Sam ?

Étais-ce même survenu avant ? Ou bien après ?

Je n'en ai aucune idée, et cela me contrarie.

La douleur à ma cheville à quelque peu été atténuée, mais mon coude me fait toujours aussi mal, et c'est donc dans un cri de souffrance étonnement aigu, que je me retourne lorsque je sens une pression sur celui-ci.

« Hé, calme toi cigogne ! C'est que moi ! »

Moi-même. Étonnement calme, et étrangement lucide.

Je sens un sentiment étrange parcourir mes veines, comme une sorte de .. De _frustration._

« Waoh, vas-y doucement, ton engouement à failli faire trembler le sol »

Mes sourcils se froncent, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi dit-il cela alors que – Oh. _Ironie._ Bien sur.

Je le vois effectuer un rictus moqueur. Que c'est étrange de se voir en face, avec des expressions.. humaines_. _

_« _Que veux-tu. »

Ma question sonne plus comme une affirmation, mais ça n'a pas vraiment de sens, alors je me contente de lui tourner le dos pour m'asseoir sur une quelconque surface, le temps que mon coude se remette de la bourrasque que cet idiot m'a affligé tout à l'heure.

« Je viens pour répondre aux questions que tu te poses. »

Je relève la tête et le fixe un moment. Ses yeux brillent et se baissent devant moi. Il se penche et s'installe tout près, croise les jambes et..

Et rien.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je vois les doigts de mon vis-à-vis s'entremêler entre eux.

« Tu vas retourner dans le passé ? Enfin chez toi ? »

Son ton est presque suppliant, il ne me regarde pas, ses yeux sont rivés quelque-part vers l'horizon, il a l'ai anxieux. Je lève ma main et la pose sur son épaule, en voulant projeter une infime partie de ma grâce pour l'apaiser, puis me rappelle que ma grâce à disparue.

Mon cœur en prend un coup, la douleur se repend dans mes veines et semble briser mes os.

Je comprends maintenant ce que les Winchester disait quand ils parlaient de cœur brisé.

L'autre a sûrement vu mon geste, mais ne dit rien et enchaîne rapidement.

« Une fois que tu seras là-bas, s'y t'y retourne, s'il te plaît.. Je.. Fais quelque-chose.. »

Je me tourne vers lui, alors qu'il a les yeux baignés de larmes. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi dire, tout mes sens crient que je dois faire quelque-chose, le _réconforter_ mais je ne sais pas comment faire, alors je le regarde juste, et ça semble marcher, puisqu'il me sourit faiblement.

« J'ai.. J'ai pas .. Après la mort de Sam, j'ai pas pu, j'ai pas pu tenir, et j'ai trouvé ça plus simple de.. tu sais, de tourner drogue, les médicaments, y en avait par boîte de dix dans le Bunker »

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont il parle, mais je sens qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je l'interrompe.

« J'aimerai.. J'aimerai tellement retourner en arrière, tout recommencer.. Mais si tu l'avais vu.. Si tu l'avais vu, détruit, complètement anéanti.. J'avais.. J'avais échoué, encore une fois.. »

Le soleil brille encore et semble prendre les yeux de mon double comme point d'encrage, éblouissant son visage, et marquant ses cernes.

Je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire alors j'acquiesce doucement.

« Castiel. »

Il se tourne vers moi rapidement et attrape, le pan de mon trench-coat dans un geste brusque.

« Castiel, je veux que quand tu rentre.. Je veux que tu me promette de lui dire, dis-lui tout, dis-lui, et tout ira mieux, et même si ça n'était pas le cas, je m'en fous, on s'en fous, dit lui ! »

Je ne comprends pas de quoi il me parle, ma tête tourne et la douleur à ma cheville s'intensifie, je crois que je suis _fatigué_

« Je, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire »

Il me regarde, longuement, puis soupire

« Tu es amoureux, amoureux de Dean, Castiel. »

Amoureux ?

De.. Dean ?

Et soudain ça me frappe, ça arrive et ça se passe, mon sang se glace et mes yeux s'écarquillent, ma tête pivote et mon cœur se serre, je sens comme si je me figeais, puis je sens.. Un souffle chaud, dans tout mon corps, qui me traverse, et je me sens bien. Je me sens relaxé et serein, comme si tout les problèmes de ce monde étaient partit loin, comme si il faisait bon et chaud.

« Oui, c'est comme ça mec, c'est ça et ça durera pour toujours. »

Je le sens se lever, et s'en aller silencieusement, faisant voleter la poussière autour de lui. J'ai le temps d'apercevoir une larme sur son visage avant qu'il se retourne et me laisse seul, avec mon cœur qui bat trop fort, et la peau comme brûlée.

* * *

Il fait nuit. Après la discussion mouvementé avec mon Castiel et la réunion de tout à l'heure,je suis directement allé au cimetière de voitures, je sais que là-bas, j'y trouverai le calme et la plénitude qu'il me faut pour réfléchir correctement.

Je me suis tant bien que mal assis sur bébé, mon cul souffre, mais j'men fous, je suis bien là, devant le ciel étoilé.

Je soupire.

Je repense à Hurley et à son crâne défoncé,je repense au Colt, et à tout ces enfoirés de démons et de Croats que nous avons du abattre pour nous le procurer.

Je pense à Lucifer. Je pense à Sam, à demain, à hier un peu.

Une légère brise vient caresser mes cheveux alors que l'air entre difficilement dans mes poumons.

Je repense à Castiel, le miens, et au regard vide qu'il m'a lancé quelques minutes plus tôt.

_Il est tellement différent._ Il a changé, trop,_ trop vite_, sans me laisser le temps de gérer ça, de gérer cet humain tout beau tout propre qui arrive, et s'installe tranquillement en plein cheminement vers l'apocalypse.

Alors moi, je m'occupait de Sam, de ses conneries qu'il laissait traîner sur son passage.

J'étais trop occupé à supprimer un à un ses message et ses appels manqués pour remarquer qu'un Ange mourrait à petit feu devant moi. Jamais eu les yeux en face des trous.

Alors quand jl'ai vu entouré de ces putains de boîtes oranges, pilules à même le sol et ce con, à moitié mort, j'ai pas compris. Ou plutôt, j'ai trop bien compris.

Mais j'ai rien dit. J'ai rien fait. J'ai hoché la tête. _Chacun sa merde._

Alors il a commencé à me parler, de trucs bizarres, de sentiments, il me regardait, comme avant, mais avec les pupilles dilatées et un air vachement plus vide, des cernes sous les yeux, les mains tremblantes en jogging tee-shirt. Il me disait qu'il tenait à moi, que j'étais sa bouée, et ce genre de conneries.

Et moi j'lui servait des _'ok Cas, d'accord Cas, ta gueule Castiel, tu fais chier'_ et lui me regardait avec toujours autant d'adoration, et moi je le regardait plus, je l'évitais alors que mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine et que mon cerveau voltigeait tu sais pas trop ou à chaque fois qu'il prenait ma main, qu'il me tenait l'épaule ou qu'il m'embrassait innocemment la joue et me rejoignait dans mon lit le soir, sans jamais qu'on se touche, juste pour s'assurer que j'étais là.

Et moi je disais rien, y avait rien à dire, rien à faire, je pouvais pas le repousser, c'est comme ça.

Puis on m'a appelé. Je sais même plus qui était à l'appareil. J'ai entendu _'Sam' 'Accepté' 'Lucifer' 'Apocalypse' _et un espèce de bip qui m'a fait comprendre qu'on avait raccroché.

J'ai jeté le portable hors de la pièce, je crois et suis parti me bourrer la gueule dans un bar à pute, le plus éloigné du motel dans lequel on créchait Cas et moi.

Je me rappelle plus de la suite, sauf que le lendemain, quand je suis rentrée au motel, j'ai foutu un poing à Cas. Puis deux et trois. Il y avait du sang, des larmes, mais pas un son, pas un son qui sortait de sa putain de bouche qui me narguait depuis le début.

Depuis ce jour, il avait ces putains de boîtes orange dans la poche de sa veste et ses putains de pupilles explosées, tout le temps, il en avalait, une, puis deux et puis douze par jour, sans m'adresser un mot. Et moi j'attendais le jour ou il se réveillerai plus, le jour ou je le retrouverai mort sur le siège passager.

Et à côté, le même jour, la télé était allumée et criait, on parlait de tsunami, de cataclysmes, de milliers et de millions de morts, en Europe, en Asie, tout autour du monde. Des pandémies de maladies jusqu'alors disparues, des soulèvement de foules, des actes de vandalismes, de morts violentes et sanglantes, des changement de parti politiques de plusieurs grandes nations. On parlait de continent ensevelis par l'eau, de pays bouffés par un nouveau virus, particulièrement agressif.

Mais je m'en foutais.

Je m'en foutais de tout.

Parce que depuis ce jour, y a plus eu un seul mot franchissant ses lèvres. Plus de caresse, plus de regards échangés, plus rien. Juste ses pilules, et son putain de regard vide.

Alors je lui hurlait dessus, je le frappait des fois, quand j'avais pris un whisky de trop. Mais il disait rien, il souriait, me narguait, de plus en plus, il me montrait que je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur quoi que ce soit et encore moins sur lui.

Puis y a eu le camp. La mort de Bobby. Tout le reste.

J'ai pris les rennes, je suis devenu le chef et j'assistais, impuissant, à ses orgies, à ses séance de droguerie intensives, et j'ai arrêté de lui parler, de le frapper, j'ai arrêté de m'occuper de lui en laissant mon cœur arrêter de battre.

J'ai oublié sa voix, j'ai oublié la douceur de ses mains, j'ai oublié le contact de sa bouche en cœur sur ma joue et la chaleur de ses bras autour des miens.

Je rouvre les yeux et sens des larmes salées couler d'elles-même. Je n'ai même pas la force de les sécher, pas la force de faire un quelconque mouvement.

Je n'ai même pas la force de chasser ces putains de sentiments qui détruisent mon cœur, j'ai pas envie de faire semblant. J'ai_ plus _envie.

Mais malgré tout, j'ai son souffle, ses pas et sa douceur dans la peau, alors j'le sens plus que je l'entend arriver, et mon cœur implose et explose, lorsque je sens son souffle dans mon dos et ses mains se poser délicatement sur mes hanches.

Je n'ouvre pas les yeux, je laisse sa respiration me bercer alors que je tremble, que je perds totalement le contrôle de moi-même et que mes larmes redoublent.

Je sens sa tête qui se pose doucement sur mon dos, je sens sa respiration contre mon tee-shirt et ses mains s'agripper à ma peau, comme avant.

Comme quand je le laissait m'aimer.

« - Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour me retourner dans un mouvement maladroit, entraînant mon Ange avec moi, pour le plaquer brutalement contre la potière de la voiture.

Ce son rauque résonne dans ma tête et mon cœur s'amuse à faire des looping dans ma poitrine alors que sa voix reste là, bloquée dans ma tête et me hurle les mots que je n'ai jamais voulu écouter.

Je le regarde, un sourire au lèvre, il me regarde, et s'empare de mes lèvres.

Sa bouche est rêche alors que je passe ma langue dessus, pour les humidifier, profitant de l'agréable goût qui se repend dans ma bouche lorsque je l'entre-ouvre pour lui en donner l'accès.

Je le plaque un peu plus contre l'Impala, et passe une jambe entre ses cuisses alors que ses mains s'aventurent dans mon dos et me caresse tout en essayant de me retirer ma veste. Les miennes sont dans ses cheveux et caressent avidement ceux-ci, je les touche et les tires, comme pour lui dire qu'ils sont à moi, rien qu'à moi tandis qu'une agréable chaleur se répand dans tout mon corps lorsque mon Ange amorce un mouvement du bassin qui me fait gémir bruyamment et lâcher ses cheveux pour venir se poser sur ses bras frissonnants.

« - H-han..

Il gémit à sont tour et je me dit alors que ce son est le plus beau de tout les son que j'ai pu entendre jusque là. Mes mains caressent sa peau douce et froide dont les poils se hérissent sous mes doigts tandis que les siennes ont trouvées le moyen de d'enfin ôter ma veste et de venir caresser ma peau sous mon tee-shirt.

La sensations de ses mains d'homme sur mon dos ne m'est pas étrangère, mais à l'instant, le geste semble si beau, si naturel qu'il m'apparaît nouveau, et incroyablement plaisant.

J'embrasse son cou, le mordant puis le léchant gentiment après y avoir laissé une marque violacée sous les gémissement alléchant de mon.. ami ? Amant ..? - Laissant explicitement mon empreinte, ne pouvant laisser aucun doute quant au fait que mon Ange m'appartienne, puis me dirige vers son visage, embrasse son menton, son nez, ses yeux, son front, avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres rougies par nos baiser, nos dents s'entrechoquent et nous gémissons l'un dans la bouche de l'autre alors que nos bassins se rencontrent et dévoilent nos sexes durci par l'excitation entre le tissu tendu de nos jeans, que nos soufflent se mélangent et que nos yeux se noient dans ceux de l'autre.

Ma respiration est saccadées sous les doigts habiles de Castiel qui parcourent mon ventre, décrivant des cercles sur mon abdomen alors que ses ongles griffent légèrement ma peau et me faisant frissonner de plus belle. Je me recule doucement et enlève mon tee-shirt d'un mouvement maladroit, m'approche de lui et lui ôte le siens, découvrant son corps et sa peau douce et luisante à la lumière de la lune et sa musculature fine mais présente, particulièrement alléchante.

J'entreprends de caresser chaque parcelle de la peau alléchante de mon ami tout en l'embrassant langoureusement alors que celui-ci tente d'échanger nos positions.

Je souris contre ses lèvres et me contente de le soulever, alors qui l'enroule instinctivement ses jambes autour de ma taille, accentuant le contact entre nos sexes, nous soutirant un gémissement de plaisir,puis le cale un peu plus contre la portière, tandis que ses mains attrapent mon cou pour approfondir le baiser.

« - Ha-an Dean..

La façon dont il prononce mon prénom m'arrache un soupire de plaisir alors que son mouvement de bassin reprend et nous arrache tout les deux un gémissement.

Le son de sa voix est si érotique que je ne peux m'empêcher de me rapprocher encore plus de lui – Si c'est possible, et d'entamer avec force les mouvements qu'il a stoppé par déconcentration, pour le ré-entendre.

\- Tu me rends dingue Cas, tu me rend fou.. Ta voix me rend fou..

\- Tais-toi Dean.. Grogne-t-il contre mes lèvres tandis que nos sexe se frottent l'un contre l'autre, rendant nos respirations saccadées et nos mouvements quelques peu brouillons.

Je sens l'orgasme arriver et doit me mordre violemment les lèvres pour ne pas succomber immédiatement et laisser durer le son des gémissements de mon Ange qui enfouit sa tête dans mon épaule et ne se rend même pas compte de l'effet qu'a son souffle contre ma nuque chaude et transpirante d'excitation.

Je sens Castiel se tendre et comprends qu'il a atteint son paroxysme alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour laisser passer un gémissement avant de m'emparer de la sienne, entre ouverte, et de laisser l'orgasme s'emparer de moi, prononçant le nom de mon Ange dans un souffle rauque et grave.

« - Castiel.. »

Ma tête retombe mollement contre son épaule et je le lâche, tandis qu'il repose les pieds au sol et se retrouve légèrement en dessous de moi.

Il nous faut quelques minutes pour reprendre contenance, mes mains sur ses hanches et les siennes autour de mon cou, nos jeans mouillés comme deux ados, nous nous regardons, et je comprends.

Je comprends en plongeant dans le bleu de ses yeux, que nous deux, c'est naturel. C'est comme ça, c'était écrit, que ses bras, autour de moi et le miens sur ses hanches, c'est l'ordre des choses, le sens de ma vie. Je comprends que mon chez-moi, c'est lui, juste lui, et les larmes me submergent alors que je penses à toutes ces années, ou il savait et se contentait de ces faibles caresses échangées, toutes ces années ou je me perdais dans les bras d'une inconnue au lieu de me retrouver au chaud dans les siens.

Je comprends enfin ces mots, ces putains de mots que je n'arrivait pas à entendre.

« - Je t'aime. »

Et quand il ouvre ses yeux, quand il les poses sur moi et qu'il se contente d'hocher la tête, je sais que je l'aime aussi.

Alors quand on s'embrasse, encore une fois, sous les étoiles, je comprends que demain, à l'aube, tout sera fini.


End file.
